<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hope You Catch Me Before I Fall by e_dog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149825">I Hope You Catch Me Before I Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_dog/pseuds/e_dog'>e_dog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>maybe we can find a little something special [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rizzoli &amp; Isles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, As in not at all, Casey is like a bad penny, F/F, Fluff and Humor, IT'S GAY, Jane still follows Maura to crime scenes, Only a tiny bit of angst, Protective Jane, Season 2 Redux, bringing back the residents of Cambridge, definitely still OOC, i follow police procedure the way the show did, i still quote the show a lot, the doorman AU is back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_dog/pseuds/e_dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up right where “Can’t Believe All The Signs That I Missed” left off.  Jane finds out that dating Maura is the easy part.  The residents at Cambridge learn to trust Jane with more than just their luggage.   Her family is still a mess.  Her past comes back to haunt her as well as an urge to be more than her current station.  Even still, being a doorman has its perks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>maybe we can find a little something special [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to continue my doorman AU. I don't know why. I guess it makes me happy to write. I hope it makes y'all happy too.<br/>Tiny warning.  Non graphic domestic abuse situation in the upcoming chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Up until recently, Jane Rizzoli had never quite considered herself lucky.  For instance, graduating from the Boston Police Academy at the top of her class and the city has a hiring freeze.  An eventuality she hadn’t considered when she declined to attend Boston College University.  She couldn’t forget getting her hand impaled by a crack addict.  And oh, traveling to New York to a dead-end job as a beat cop.  Moving back home to a nagging mother.  Having her younger brother find her a new job.  Just about all the things an adult pushing thirty could want for themselves, right?  (Insert eye roll here.) </p><p>The idea of being a doorman for a building full of rich, snooty assholes filled her with dread.  Subservience was not a word usually found in Jane’s dictionary.  But all she had to do was hit an elevator button to get her by.  Until she could reevaluate and make a new plan. </p><p>But then she met Maura. </p><p>A member of the elite, yet nothing like them.  A monkey wrench that halted all her processes.  A gift she didn’t see coming. </p><p>And with Jane’s lack of luck, she knew it was a bad idea to chase the mind dizzying fantasy that was Maura Isles. </p><p>But she did.  And they were fast friends.  Maura was wonderfully weird, smart, funny, accepting.  Their friendship quickly grew into something Jane knew she would be hard-pressed to ever give up. </p><p>So, she didn’t. </p><p>Kissing Maura Isles for the first time finally turned Jane’s luck on its head. </p><p>Now as Maura’s car pulled up to the devastating scene before them, she saw the face of a man that made her groan aloud.  In the last year, she had survived being tied to a chair by a mad woman and nearly shot dead.  She was ready to take on Paddy Doyle and anyone with him to get Maura back, but fortunately didn’t have to even speak to him.  She even shot herself in order to kill a psychotic asshole and managed to wake up to a beautiful woman telling her she loved her. </p><p>It was only a matter of time before her luck would run out. </p><p>“Shit.” </p><p>Naturally, Maura looked at her curiously as she cut the engine to the car.  “What is it?” </p><p>Jane’s face screwed up in faux pain.  “An ex of mine.”  After a beat, she added, “Sort of.” </p><p>Maura frowned a little.  “Sort of?” </p><p>“You’ll see,” Jane sighed, swinging her door open to keep from talking too much more on it.  They were immediately hit with the smell of smoke, fire and ash.  The lights of the black and whites bounced off the many different surfaces around them.  A limousine was ahead of them completely charred, still smoldering, but a prone form was covered in a sheet on the ground.  It was possible that Maura might get a preliminary look at the body after all. </p><p>Up ahead of them, Barry was talking to an officer donning his dress blues.  It was obvious this officer had attended the awards ceremony.  She could hear him saying, “It happened right in front of me….” as they approached.  His voice was still annoyingly English.  When they made eye contact, he paused long enough to recognize her.  His expression was shy, which Jane felt was odd, but what exactly did she expect him to say or do if they had ever been given the opportunity to see each other again?   </p><p>“Don’t leave town,” Barry said to him.  “We might need your help.”</p><p>“Of course, Detective Frost.” </p><p>Jane and Maura finally reached Barry.  He smiled at them both, before asking Jane, “Did you give her the puppy dog eyes?” </p><p>Maura sighed.  “She was supposed to stay in the car.”</p><p>Jane chuckled.  “I can be persuasive.” </p><p>“You certainly can.” </p><p>The three of them turned to the voice.  His voice.  His still annoyingly English voice.  Jane knew she could no longer ignore him. </p><p>“Casey.” </p><p>“Jane.” </p><p>Barry looked between them.  “Oh, you know each other?” </p><p>“We dated,” he said, his tone a little teasing. </p><p>“High school,” Jane said, her tone edging into irritated. </p><p>Casey Jones was still handsome (she was gay, not blind).  His face was mature, honest, wiser.  She doubted those physical features actually amounted to a change in his actual behavior.  He rejoined their little circle, his eyes dancing a bit with mischief.  She would have preferred talking to him alone, because knowing Casey, he was likely to say something embarrassing. </p><p>He did not disappoint. </p><p>“How do you say ‘hello’ to the girl that broke up with you in high school by saying, and I quote, you’re the reason I know that I’m gay, end quote.”</p><p>Maura’s eyes widened in surprise.  Barry coughed to suppress his guffaw. </p><p>Jane glowered at her ex. “I guess like you would anyone else.  I’ll start.  Hi, Casey.” </p><p>Casey smiled back.  “Hi, Jane.” </p><p>She instinctively slipped her hand into Maura’s and she was pleased when he glanced down to spy their joined hands.  Somewhat unenthusiastically, she introduced them, “Casey, Maura.  Maura, Casey.” </p><p>Casey bowed slightly, ever polite.  “Ma’am.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Sergeant Major,” Maura said in return.  It was clear she was still processing what was going on. </p><p>“Casey is fine,” he said, amused.  “I’m on a short leave.  I might pretend to be a civilian for a few days.”  </p><p>“So, you were her beard?” Barry jumped in suddenly.  She had forgotten he was there and Jane immediately hit him in the arm.  He jumped away from her, rubbing the spot she smacked.  “<em>Ow!</em>” </p><p>“Don’t you have an investigation going on or something?” she said between her teeth. </p><p>“I’ll go find Dean,” he grumbled, still holding his arm and walking away.  At the last moment she saw him grinning.</p><p>When she turned back to Casey, he was actually smiling too.  She remembered why she disliked him so much.  Playing dumb, he asked, “What, exactly, is a beard?” </p><p>“You know what?  It was really great catching up with you,” Jane said tersely.  Unconsciously her hold on Maura’s hand tightened.  “See you around.” </p><p>She just caught his ‘bye Jane’ as she tugged Maura away. </p><p>“Jane, he doesn’t have a beard.”</p><p>“I know, Maura.”</p><p>After a few more hurried steps, Maura gently pulled on Jane’s hand to bring her to a stop.  Jane reluctantly turned her attention to Maura but was surprised to see delight.  Jane frowned, “What’s funny?” </p><p>“He’s handsome,” Maura commented coolly. </p><p>“C’mon, Maura, don’t,” Jane said.  “He’s also a dick.” </p><p>“Well, you could have certainly done worse,” Maura said, smiling wider now at Jane’s groan.  “And that accent.  I can hear the appeal.” </p><p>“Please stop saying my ex-boyfriend is attractive.  <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Maura let go of Jane’s hand, to bring her palm to the side of Jane’s face instead.  She leaned up to kiss her softly.  Against her lips, keeping Jane close, Maura said, “If Casey was the epiphany you needed to start you on a path that led to me, then I’m grateful for the short time that he was in your life.”</p><p>Jane blinked once, twice.  How was it that Maura could be a goofy, socially awkward geek one minute then spit out these crazy romantic declarations in the next?  Maura kissed her again, pulling back further this time.  Jane chuckled, “For the first time in my life, I don’t regret dating Casey Jones.” </p><p>“Hmm, well, you can regret it a little.” </p><p>“Okay, I regret it <em>a lot</em>, but maybe not as much as before.” </p><p>“Better.”</p><p>“Dr. Isles!”  It was Gabriel ‘God, what an asshole’ Dean yelling from across the street.  His tone suggested he had seen their little PDA and his patience had run out. </p><p>“Showtime,” Jane remarked, reflexively following Maura who had begun to walk away.  There was a hand to her chest, stopping her movements. </p><p>“You were supposed to stay in the car,” Maura reminded her. </p><p>“I’ll stay behind the tape,” Jane said, a clear renegotiation of the original terms. </p><p>Exasperatedly, Maura repeated, “Behind the tape.”  As she walked away again, she said over her shoulder, “I mean it, Jane!” </p><p>Jane stuffed her hands in her pockets, smiled to herself.  She watched her girlfriend catwalk her way across the street to the crime scene and thought, <em>at the least the view is nice</em>. </p><p>***</p><p>Jane followed Maura out of the elevator, down the hall and into the morgue.  It had been months since she had been down here and a wave of bad memories flooded her subconscious in a series of flashes and broken words.</p><p>When the last henchman was shot point blank in the chest, Bobby Marino had dragged Jane down this same hall and back into the staircase.  Just as that doorway was closing, she caught her last glimpse of Maura exiting the morgue into the hallway, shouting out her name again.</p><p>The sidewalk.  Pleading they shoot him. Lying on the ground bleeding profusely.  Maura fading away.  </p><p>When the morgue doors swung shut behind Jane this time, the slight wave of air that followed sent a chill through her.  And with a short intake of breath, she felt a sharp pain in her gut. </p><p>Maura immediately noticed.  “Jane?” </p><p>For three months, Maura had a sixth sense about her.  She would appear at Jane’s side even when she was down the hall far enough away that she could not have possibly been able to hear Jane whimper when the pain was at its worse.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she said quickly, tried to hide her grimace. </p><p>Maura was slipping on her white coat as she made her way back to Jane.  She pressed her hand lightly against Jane’s side. </p><p>“Ow,” Jane said, shooting Maura a glare. </p><p>Maura was immediately concerned.  “You still have pain.” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s usually what saying ‘ow’ means,” Jane griped.  She stepped back and away from her girlfriend’s probing hand.  “I’m fine, Maura.  It’s been a long couple of days, that’s all.” </p><p>“The combination of the party and attending the crime scene might have been too much strain,” Maura said, stepping back into Jane’s space.  “You’ve been largely on the couch or in bed for the last three months.  Maybe you should rest.” </p><p>“Nope, done resting,” Jane said, insistent.  “I really feel I should be here.”</p><p>Maura watched her with quiet resolve, before she seemed satisfied that Jane was okay.  “The moment you feel anymore pain…” </p><p>“I’ll tell you and we’ll go home,” Jane finished for her with a smile.  “I’m fine.”  As Maura walked back over to her workstation again, Jane took a moment to look around.  “It looks different in here.” </p><p>“That is correct, Rip Van Winkle,” Maura answered, a brighter smile on her face now.  “And wait until you see my office.  The decorator just finished.” </p><p>Jane rolled her eyes.  “Oh my God, I’m so excited, I might need a paper bag.” </p><p>Maura narrowed her eyes some, but was smiling as Jane pretended to be hyperventilating.  “You know, your attitude could be the reason your pain isn’t completely gone.” </p><p>“Did we miss the part where I was shot?” Jane quipped back.  “My attitude has nothing to do with it.”</p><p>Maura pursed her lips, her expression thoughtful.  Jane watched as Maura began taking slow measured steps back to her.  Jane recognized <em>that</em> look and it never failed to overpower her.  She stood very still when Maura was back in her space, looking up at her through her lashes, smirking at Jane’s increase in breath.  “There is another possibility.” </p><p>Jane felt her lips spread into a smile.  Her heart thumped; her skin tingled in anticipation of what she would say next.   “Yeah?” </p><p>“Yes,” Maura said softly, having closed the distance between them enough that Jane could feel the word against her lips.  “You do need to boost your immune system.  Sex is very good for that.” </p><p>Jane’s throat went dry.  Their relationship, by and large, was still pretty new.  It had barely been a week before Jane was shot.  She was basically still out of it when Maura said she loved her.  The physical part of their relationship had to be put on hold up until recently. </p><p>And Lord, the build up to finally taking that next step.  Jane was all hot and bothered for months with little options to relieve herself.</p><p>And Maura was a force in bed even when she was gentle.  Jane could only imagine how things would be when Maura would no longer have to hold back. </p><p>She cleared her throat.  “You, uh, you think so?” </p><p>“Maybe,” Maura began, kissing Jane lightly.  Invitingly.  “I can show you my office now.” </p><p>“Oh, like, <em>now</em> now,” Jane said, as she felt Maura’s hands slide inside her jacket finding purchase at the small of her back, careful to tread around her wounded side. </p><p>She was being kissed thoroughly now and it was absolute <em>heaven.</em>  Her fingers threaded Maura’s hair and she gave the smallest of tugs. Just enough to have Maura gasp into her mouth. And Jane smiled because she could do that.  She could kiss this woman and she could pull these sounds out of her; sounds that hit her right below the belt. </p><p>This was getting out of hand really, really fast.  She managed to breathe out between kisses, “Now, now is good.” </p><p>“Oh!  Shit!  Sorry!” </p><p>Jane jumped back in surprise, hitting one of the tables behind her, hearing metal instruments clanging onto the floor.  Maura looked a little disheveled as she was doing her best to fix her hair and straighten her lab coat at the same time.  Jane finally steadied herself before looking over her shoulder to see Barry shielding his eyes, looking about as embarrassed as she had ever seen him.  </p><p>And she had seen the man puke in the bushes at a crime scene. </p><p>“Uh, are you, like, decent?” he asked shyly. </p><p>Jane looked down at herself.  “Oh.”  She began tucking her shirt back in because Maura had clearly <em>untucked</em> it.  She felt Maura swipe a thumb across her lips and mouthed the word ‘lipstick’.  Jane allowed Maura to clean her up and then said, “Okay.  Decent.” </p><p>Barry peeked through his fingers somewhat adorably.  “Sorry.  I, uh, I guess I need to knock from now on?” </p><p>“No, Barry.  That wasn’t very professional of me,” Maura told him apologetically.</p><p>“Don’t you have a new office?” Barry said, his hand finally lowered and his voice playful now. </p><p>Jane sighed.  “We were kinda on our way there….” </p><p>“Okay, cool.  Next time, <em>start</em> in there,” Barry advised, grinning now.</p><p>“We’ll keep that in mind,” Jane said, before eyeing Maura almost accusatorily.  She could see that Maura wasn’t really all <em>that</em> sorry.</p><p>“Did you need me for something?” Maura asked him finally. </p><p>Barry chuckled.  “Honestly, I have <em>no idea</em> what I even came in here for.” </p><p>Jane sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose.  “Okay, leave.  Leave now.” </p><p>Barry was backing out.  “Do you two have any idea how <em>hot</em> that ….” </p><p>“Barry, <em>out!</em>” they both shouted at him in unison. </p><p>He disappeared quickly. </p><p>Jane looked at Maura.  She cleared her throat again. “We should probably not …” </p><p>“Not at work,” Maura agreed quickly.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Set The Alarm For Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Non graphic domestic abuse situation in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day back at the door actually got interesting before she even left the condo.  Because, really, why would anything just be normal?  </p>
<p>Jane stood stock still as Constance was expertly and efficiently tying a new tie around her neck and then tucking it beneath the collar.  It was thin, black and smooth as silk.  Hell, it probably was definitely silk and most definitely had no business mixing with the cotton fibers of her jacket.  The moment was proceeded by a very surreal sequence. </p>
<ol>
<li>Constance walked in unannounced as she was wont to do but <em>cheerier</em>.</li>
<li>She greeted Jane more cordially than usual.</li>
<li>She opened the box with the tie inside, hastily took Jane’s coffee cup out of her hand to sit on the counter and then began affixing the new accessory.</li>
<li>Jane might have whimpered when the coffee disappeared.</li>
</ol>
<p>With a gentle pat against the knot of the tie and a rare smile, Constance stepped back to view her work.  “Hmm, button the jacket.” </p>
<p>Jane immediately did as she was told because she was on the clock but not really?  It just felt like a good idea to obey orders, she decided.  Her boss was still very quiet, so Jane cleared her throat and said, “So, uh, how do I look?” </p>
<p>The scrutiny continued.  Jane felt ready to scream.</p>
<p>“Maura was right,” Constance finally said.  “That will be the tie.  Give it back.” </p>
<p>But didn’t Constance just give it to her?  Jane wasn’t sure what in the hell was going on, but lacking anything to say, she reached up to undo the knot.  Maura walked in quickly from down the hallway and said, “Wait, wait!  I didn’t see!” </p>
<p>Jane pulled her hand away, frustrated.  “Okay, seriously.  What’s going on?” </p>
<p>
  <em>And can I have my coffee back? </em>
</p>
<p>“Staff pictures,” Constance replied as if Jane should have known even though she was pretty darn sure no one had told her about any of that.  Constance waved her hand insistently.  “Give the tie back.  I’ll make sure it’s pressed for Friday.” </p>
<p>Jane felt Maura undoing the tie now.  She said in quiet confusion, “Didn’t she just take this tie out of the box?” </p>
<p>“You know my mother is a perfectionist,” Maura told her, handing the tie to Constance. </p>
<p>Jane blinked. “It’s a <em>new</em> tie.”</p>
<p>Maura gave Jane a quick kiss, presumably to distract her. “You looked dashing, by the way.” </p>
<p>Jane grinned at the compliment even though the convoluted thinking that the upper class applied to fashion still escaped her. </p>
<p>That was the first thing. </p>
<p>Jane wasn’t sure what to do with her arms at first.  Charles Hoyt giving her a ‘welcome back’ hug was unexpected.  And a little weird.  </p>
<p>She hadn’t noticed before but they were actually the same height, so it was even <em>weirder</em> that his chin could rest comfortably on her shoulder during the embrace.  He always gave off this creepy sociopath vibe with his crooked smile, wavy white hair and scruffy gray five o’clock shadow.  But he was surprisingly warm and kind; his wiry frame felt stronger than it looked.  Charles was more than his outward appearances.  </p>
<p>Hugging him was still weird.  </p>
<p>Eventually, after she shook out of her stupor, she returned the hug. </p>
<p>“We missed you, kiddo,” he said, pulling back and smiling at her.</p>
<p>Jane allowed the weirdness to fade and smiled back.  “Do you think Darren would believe me if I said I missed him too?”</p>
<p>“Unlikely.”</p>
<p>“Then I won’t even lie to him.”</p>
<p>That was the second thing.</p>
<p>It wasn’t even 8:30 in the morning before she got a frantic, even weirder than her-hug-with-Charles phone call. </p>
<p>“Kate?” </p>
<p>Jane pushed the door open to the condo slowly.  She was tired of making house calls and seeing Kate in all sorts of undress.  There were actually more plumbing calls after the first one.  <em>Real</em> ones but with the same amount of clothes… or lack there of. </p>
<p>There was one-time Jane retrieved one of Kate’s packages and reluctantly delivered it.  Kate answered the door in a spaghetti strap tank and a g-string.  Jane tossed the box she was holding into Kate’s arms like she was a Patriots quarterback and sprinted back down the hall to the elevator. </p>
<p>These were all incidents that happened in the “before times”.  Before Maura was her girlfriend.  Before she shot herself through the gut.   </p>
<p>“Jane!  Back here!  My bedroom!” </p>
<p>Jane rolled her eyes, hard.  “We talked about this!  I don’t make it further than your kitchen!” </p>
<p>“This is an emergency or did I <em>not</em> make that clear!!” </p>
<p>Unenthusiastically, Jane made her way down the hall.  What the actual hell?  How was her first Monday back at the elevator this <em>ridiculous</em>, this <em>early</em>? </p>
<p>She cautiously opened the bedroom door.  Yep.  Basically naked.  Jane covered her eyes immediately. </p>
<p>“I swear you do this shit to me on purpose, Kate.” </p>
<p>“Jane, for Pete’s sake! Open your eyes!”</p>
<p>Jane peeked through her fingers.  She noticed the handcuffs next.  Huh. </p>
<p>Kate Vansen actually had the good grace to look sheepish.  It wasn’t out of the ordinary for the worldly resident of Cambridge to tease Jane or to make her blush.  But after having made it official with Maura, it had decreased significantly.  Mostly because the mother of her girlfriend was also the owner of the building and could kick Kate out for any reason deemed necessary. </p>
<p>Kate practically begged as Jane’s inaction went on.  “I called you because I trust you to keep quiet.  My arms are tired.  Please get me out of this?” </p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me you were handcuffed to the bed.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t know if anyone was near you!  I didn’t want them to hear!” </p>
<p>“So, who did this?” </p>
<p>“Jane.” </p>
<p>Jane looked to the sky in prayer, mostly to avoid looking at a basically naked Kate.  Ms. Vansen.  <em>Kitty.</em>  It seemed her sexual conquest for the night had wanted a little more than some nookie.  </p>
<p>“Did they take pictures?” </p>
<p>“You really should have been a detective.” </p>
<p>“And they want something from you to keep from embarrassing you?” </p>
<p>“Money.” </p>
<p>“Of course.” </p>
<p>Someone snapped some cell phone pictures of Kate in a compromising position and now wanted money.  Great.  <em>Fantastic</em>. </p>
<p>Speaking of cell phones, Kate’s was resting on the bed by her foot.  She had managed to phone Jane with her big toe.  Her voice had been loud, sort of shrill when Jane picked up.  It was actually kind of impressive she was able to scroll the contacts and …. hold on. </p>
<p>“Wait.  Am I your <em>emergency contact??</em>”</p>
<p>“Jane.  Focus.” </p>
<p>“OK, God, just where do you keep paper clips?” Jane said with a sigh.   </p>
<p>“I should have some in that desk over by the door,” she answered. </p>
<p>Jane found them rather quickly and grabbed one.  She twisted it and went over to the bed.  She could feel her blush rising up her neck and cheeks, still trying to not see <em>all of that</em>.  She worked at the left one first. </p>
<p>“Jane, there’s something else.” </p>
<p>“Really?  There’s more?” </p>
<p>“Help me stop them.” </p>
<p>“No.  No way.” </p>
<p>“I’m not giving them ten thousand dollars!  Not when I have a beautiful and strong doorman to rough them up!” </p>
<p>“Oh no, don’t try to sweet talk me,” Jane warned, finally unlocking the first cuff.  “I’m not a bouncer at a club.  Or a bounty hunter.  I push an elevator button.” </p>
<p>“How about I pay you instead?” </p>
<p>“My girlfriend is rich and I get paid well enough.”</p>
<p>“Jane,” Kate said softly this time, her name sounding like the beginning of a question.  But then Kate’s voice was acquiescent as she mumbled, “I’m sorry I asked.” </p>
<p>Jane paused fiddling with the second cuff in response to the change in tone.  She actually put her gaze on Kate’s face.  Her usually confident expression was gone, replaced with something sad.  Wounded.  She had never seen Kate like that and Jane looked away in discomfort. </p>
<p>When she finished unlocking the cuff, she instinctively held Kate’s wrist.  It was bruised.  Her other wrist had not been.  Jane’s eyes followed up her arm, noticed for the first time more bruising at her neck.  Those were not caused by consensual activities. </p>
<p>‘Bashful’ Jane was gone as she let her eyes sweep over Kate’s body.  She seemed to be physically okay otherwise.  What she endured was apparently enough to subdue her.  Under the scrutiny, Kate uncharacteristically used her arms to cover up as best she could.</p>
<p>“Kate,” Jane said softly.  Her voice died out.  She wasn’t sure what to say. </p>
<p>Instead, Jane went over to the dresser.  She found a nightgown and a robe.  She came back to the bed, coaxed Kate into a standing position.  She helped her get dressed now avoiding Kate’s eyes for a completely different reason. </p>
<p>She didn’t want Kate to see how pissed off she was.  Pissed at whoever did this.  Angry with herself for not taking this situation more seriously. </p>
<p>Finally, Jane said lowly. “Who did it?” </p>
<p>“You’ll help me?” </p>
<p>Jane nodded. </p>
<p>“You won’t tell anyone?” </p>
<p>“Only the people I trust to help me find them.” </p>
<p>“I can tell you everything about them.  But it needs to be discreet, Jane.” </p>
<p>Jane gave another nod. </p>
<p>“Last question,” Jane said, looking in her eyes now.  “Did they…?” </p>
<p>Kate’s answer was rushed.  “No.  Just the pictures.” </p>
<p>“Good.  Now I don’t have to kill them.”  Jane leaned forward, wrapped an arm around Kate’s shoulders and squeezed gently.  She whispered, “But I might rough them up.” </p>
<p>Kate hugged her back.  Her voice broke a little.  “Please do.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>That night, Jane was restless.  The thing with the tie and then the Charles Hug were already a distant memory.  While Maura was in the shower, she scrolled through the social media profile of Byron Sluckey.  <em>God</em>, what an awful last name.  Handsome, sure, but photos of him at casinos and clearly getting blasted with his friends confirmed Kate’s description of a careless gambling addict and a handsy womanizer.  She could see his hands gripping women’s shoulders, thighs, the small of their backs.  Holding hands somewhat possessively.  His smile reflected a man in control. </p>
<p>Tying up Kate, hurting her, snapping a few tawdry pictures and demanding money were all demonstrative of a man no longer in control. </p>
<p>Another swipe and she saw his basic info. </p>
<p>Occupation: Doctor. </p>
<p>Huh. </p>
<p>When Maura climbed into the bed, it was hard to keep her feelings hidden.  Jane was no less tense than she was when she left Kate’s condo that morning.</p>
<p>“Do you know a Byron Sluckey?” Jane asked.  She was trying for casual.  She didn’t sound it. </p>
<p>Maura rested a magazine she was reading on her lap to put her attention on Jane.  “Yes.  He’s a surgeon.” </p>
<p>“A surgeon?”</p>
<p>Maura picked up her magazine again, turned the page.  “It was why I had to turn him down when he asked me out to drinks two years ago.” </p>
<p>“Because he was a surgeon?” Jane repeated, a little puzzled that <em>that</em> was his least redeeming quality. </p>
<p>Maura shook her shoulders some like she was fighting off a chill.  “Yes.”  After a beat, she added, “Also, he was a creep.” </p>
<p>“Ah,” Jane said, holding up her phone to Maura.  “Is this the creep?” </p>
<p>Maura glanced at his photo.  “Yes.  Why do you ask?”  Jane took a second too long to answer.  Maura knew immediately something was wrong.  “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Something happened to Kate,” Jane replied.  “It was bad.” </p>
<p>“Byron?” Maura asked quietly. </p>
<p>Jane nodded. </p>
<p>Maura shook her head. “I had heard many weeks after he asked me to drinks that I had dodged a knife.”</p>
<p>“Bullet.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The phrase is dodged a bullet,” Jane said, smiling a little at her girlfriend’s uncanny ability to mess of common phrases.  She then rubbed her eyes a little frustrated. “Kate says he didn’t, ya know, do lasting damage.  But he’s holding something over her for money.” </p>
<p>“You’re struggling with how to help.”</p>
<p>Jane swallowed.  “Younger Me…. Before Police Academy Me would have already pummeled this guy.  I’m trying to remember I’m a grown up and there is probably a more appropriate way to go about this, but I’m angry.  I’m <em>so</em> angry, Maura.”  Jane breathed in deep before admitting, “Kate basically hired me to be her muscle.  I’m tempted to follow through.” </p>
<p>Maura was quiet for a moment.  It was actually deafening. </p>
<p>“Don’t run off without talking to me first, okay?” Maura requested softly.  </p>
<p>That was not the answer Jane expected, but she would gladly accept it. </p>
<p>“I won’t,” Jane promised.  Ugh.  She didn’t want to focus on Sluckey anymore.  She changed the subject.  “How was work?</p>
<p>“Hmm, the autopsy of Abby Sherman was interesting.  There was a bullet from a .38 Special American revolver still in her shoulder.  Your Sergeant Major suggested friendly fire.” </p>
<p>“He’s <em>not</em> my Sergeant Major,” Jane whined.  “<em>Don’t</em> call him that.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“No, you’re not,” Jane said with a sigh.  “Ok, so what do you think?  Friendly fire?” </p>
<p>“You know I don’t guess.” </p>
<p>“Well, what <em>do</em> you know?”                                                                 </p>
<p>“She was facing her shooter,” Maura said confidently.  “And they were only six feet away.” </p>
<p>“I can see why Casey would suggest friendly fire.” </p>
<p>“Well, when Gabriel surmised that maybe Abby knew her shooter and that it was more intentional, Casey decided to end his partnership with our office.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, no one wants to think that the men and women they serve with are killing each other, Maura.” </p>
<p>“You’re probably right,” Maura agreed.  She set her magazine on the nightstand.  She sidled up next to Jane, her hand rested on Jane’s stomach, her head tucked under Jane’s chin.  Her fingers idly traced circles across the fabric of Jane’s t-shirt.  “I don’t mean to tease you about Casey.” </p>
<p>Jane smiled, planting a kiss on the top of Maura’s head.  “Yes, you do.  But it’s okay.  I don’t really hate him.  It’s just that he’s…he’s my past.  My very -heteronormative, totally over it- past.” </p>
<p>“Did you really break up the way he said?” </p>
<p>Jane found herself laughing a little.  “More or less.  Casey was the guy that always moved too fast.  Every girl knew it.  I was actually terrified when he asked me out.  I said yes anyway.” </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I was a stupid teenager.  And maybe turning down one of the hottest guys in school wouldn’t help my social standing.  Also, it made other girls jealous.  Like, the really bitchy ones.  The ones that joined in with Joey Grant and called me a frog face.” </p>
<p>Maura tried to hide her amusement.  “Frog face?” </p>
<p>Jane sighed.  “Another story for another night.”</p>
<p>“What happened next?” </p>
<p>“Casey and I went to a movie.  It was, like, our fourth date.  He walked me home.  He made a move and I guess I was just over it.  It never felt right when he kissed me so I just blurted out I was gay.  I wanted to convince him to leave me alone.  Understanding I actually was gay happened much later.” </p>
<p>“How did he react?” </p>
<p>“He was hurt,” Jane said.  “But ultimately, he was good about it.  He came up to me a week after to let me know that he wanted me to be happy.  Even if it wasn’t with him.” </p>
<p>“He’s a good guy,” Maura said with a small smile. </p>
<p>Jane nodded.  “Yeah, he is.”  Then another memory sprang forth and Jane grimaced.  “He also sang ‘<em>Build Me Up Buttercup’</em> at the homecoming game from the field during halftime.  That was our second date.” </p>
<p>“That sounds really sweet!” </p>
<p>“I could’ve <em>murdered</em> him.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Less Than Two Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The whole chapter didn't post. I fixed it.  It was a few lines of dialogue at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Division One Café still had awful coffee.  Jane wrinkled her nose as she forced down another swallow.  Oh God, she needed something else.  Something drinkable.  Like water from the fountain near the restrooms.  She checked the time on her phone.  She rolled her eyes.  She took another sip.  She nearly retched. </p><p>Where <em>was</em> he?</p><p>“Later that same day…! C’mon Frost!” she muttered to herself.</p><p>She checked the time again. She rolled her eyes again. She had promised Maura that this was going to be quick. That this wouldn’t delay their trip to the spa. Too much longer and she was going to be groveling the entire drive there.</p><p>And then suddenly, like manna from heaven, a new cup of coffee was set in front of her and it smelled divine.  She looked up and smiled gratefully, “Thanks, Frost.” </p><p>“I dunno why you even grabbed a cup of that motor oil,” Barry joked.  “I told you I was stopping at that coffee shop a block from here.”</p><p>Barry Frost was a kind soul and funny once he opened up to you.  It took a leap of faith to stand next to an ex-cop turned doorman to examine a murder victim together.  And here they were in the lobby of the police station sharing in a comradery; a partnership that Jane wasn’t privy to in New York.  She’d like to think in a different life Barry Frost would have been her investigative partner.      </p><p>“I know,” Jane said with a smile.  “But I was desperate for caffeine and you’re late.” </p><p>“By, like, 5 minutes!” </p><p>“Try thirty.”</p><p>“I can’t help that I run on BPT.” </p><p>Jane blinked.  Before he could explain the acronym, she held up a hand, “I don’t wanna know, Frost.” </p><p>Barry laughed good-naturedly, finally sitting on the stool opposite her and setting a folder down between them.  “I’m sorry, okay?  I haven’t seen 6 a.m. on a Saturday in a long time.” </p><p>“Apology accepted.”   </p><p>Barry shook his head before explaining what he presented her.  “I cross referenced the photos you gave me with promotional images in the surrounding Boston area.  Once we match up décor, lighting, and the uniforms of the staff, this is the casino that matches.” </p><p>Jane took the photos and website printouts of the place in question.  The little blurb on the casino home page said, “<em>The Casino at Cambridge brings charm on a grand scale!”  </em>The photos showed happy dealers and happy servers and happy patrons.  Jane saw forced smiles, itchy uniforms and drunken idiots easily separated from their money. </p><p>“Should I even ask why you needed this?”</p><p>Jane looked up and smiled tightly.  “Remember when you promised not to ask?” </p><p>“I know I said I wouldn’t, but being curious is in my job description!” Barry said.  He reached across the table and tapped one of the pictures.  “Who’s the guy you tried to cleverly crop out of this photo?” </p><p>“Frost,” Jane said exasperated.  “I’m trying to give you plausible deniability here!”</p><p>Barry sat up straighter.  “Ok, now I <em>really </em>wanna know what you’re planning.”</p><p>“I’m helping someone in my building.” </p><p>“Does Maura know?” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“It sounds hinky.” </p><p>“Hinky?” </p><p>“Yes,” Barry said, and tapped the pictures again.  “Whatever this is about, does Maura know?” </p><p>Jane wasn’t surprised, necessarily, that Barry would question her.  Or that he would wonder what Maura was thinking.  She didn’t really want to divulge that she was trying to learn what she could about Sluckey, anything she might be able to use to get him to back off of Kate.  An attempt at her own version of intimidation, but she wasn’t going to give herself away that easily to Barry.   </p><p>Barry was a good detective (if you discounted the fact that he still vomited at the ghastlier crime scenes).  She needed to tread carefully. </p><p>“Okay, fine.  Yes, she knows I’m trying to help the tenant.”</p><p>“Jane…” </p><p>“What?  She knows!” Jane insisted.  She took a sip of her new drink.  <em>So much better.  </em>“She told me not to run off without talking to her first.  I do listen to her sometimes, ya know.” </p><p>“No running off?  What do you call this chat with me?” </p><p>“Research.”   </p><p>“Jesus, Jane.” </p><p>“Frost, seriously.  It’s fine.  I can’t make a plan for Maura to approve of if I don’t have all my ducks in a row.  Relax.  Just trust me when I say it’s important.”</p><p>Barry sighed.  He took a much longer sip from his coffee.  “I just…. Okay.   Look.  You went after a mad woman with a thirst for revenge because her wife cheated on her.”</p><p>Well this conversation just took a sharp turn left.  Was he referring to Merch? </p><p>“Okay.  Mel was a psycho that murdered her wife,” Jane reasoned.  “I’m not sure what…” </p><p>“You dug in the dumpster for evidence without back up!”</p><p>Jane sat back now.  “Did we forget she also tried to kill me?” </p><p>Barry sighed.  He tried again.  “Ok.  You stole my phone to hunt down a mobster.”</p><p>“He kidnapped Maura!”</p><p>“You <em>stole</em> my phone!”</p><p>“You said you were over that…!”</p><p>“You <em>shot</em> yourself!”</p><p>“To stop another psycho <em>murderer</em>…. Barry, what are you getting at?”</p><p>Jane didn’t use his first name very often.  She liked thinking of him as her partner.  Like sharing the same patrol car, going on stake outs and watching each other’s backs. Right now, he was being an annoying little brother.</p><p>“You do crazy things without thinking!”</p><p>“I’m <em>helping</em> people!”</p><p>Barry gave her a sympathetic smile. “Yeah, but at what cost to you?  Maura loves you, Jane.  And as a friend, I need to make perfectly clear that being more careful with your life will save you both some heartache.”  Jane wanted to interject but he kept going.  “She barely left your room, ya know?  She didn’t sleep or eat.  You didn’t see it but we had to force her to take care of herself.  She cried when she thought we weren’t there.”</p><p>Jane averted her eyes down for a moment.  Those days she was in the coma, she often wondered what Maura had been thinking, feeling.  Jane never brought it up and neither did Maura. </p><p>Jane conceded.  “She didn’t say much.”</p><p>Barry smiled.  “Yeah.  Maura compartmentalizes pretty well.” He took another sip of his coffee.  “You’re an excellent marksman, Jane.  You can handle yourself, you’re sharp.  You have to be one of the luckiest people I know.  I just… look.  I’m done. That’s all I’m gonna say on it.”</p><p>There was that word again.  Luck.  </p><p>Jane took in a deep breath, exhaled slowly.  “So.  I get the feeling you’ve wanted to say that for a long time.”</p><p>Barry shrugged.  “To be honest, you’re kinda my best friend and I might have been pissed off at you.”</p><p>Jane couldn’t help her grin.</p><p>Barry sighed. “Don’t go getting a big head, asshole.”</p><p>“You love me!”</p><p>“Jane…”</p><p>Jane softened. “Okay, I hear you. But why do you think I have <em>you</em> helping me? I am making a plan. I am trying to be less impulsive.”</p><p>“Will this plan piss off Maura?” </p><p>Jane was silent.  Barry rolled his eyes. </p><p>***</p><p>Angela had always tried to get Jane to join her at a spa.  Massages, pedicures, and other stuff like that.  She was not really enthralled by the notion of getting mother/daughter massages.  Or having anyone touching her feet.  She was still basically a tomboy and that kind of stuff just didn’t appeal to her. </p><p>“I can't believe I let you talk me into this.”</p><p>Jane sniffed.  The smell of her dirt bath wasn’t all that appealing.  It would probably take days to get this aroma off of her. </p><p>Maura was completely relaxed.  “It's good for you.”</p><p>“Taking a dirt bath seems sort of, I don't know, <em>unhealthy</em>.”</p><p>“It's clay, not dirt.  Seventy-five percent American colloid, HPM twenty, and twenty-five percent western bentonite.  From Utah.”</p><p>“Ohh, it's from Utah.  Well.  Why didn't you say so?  Spending eighty bucks to be submerged in Utah dirt is still a waste of money.”</p><p>Jane scratched her nose.  She forgot her hand was muddy.  Gross.  She had to resist trying to wipe it off since that would only make it worse.  She closed her eyes, mumbled a gentle reminder quietly to herself, “You love her… you love her… you love her… “</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Maura was frowning a little, like maybe she heard.</p><p>Jane cautiously tried, “I love you?”</p><p>“That’s what I thought you said.”</p><p>Maura returned to her relaxed pose, shut her eyes again.  Jane watched her begin to smile, just a little bit.  And perhaps she might have viewed that smirk as smug on anyone else, but on Maura it was endearing.</p><p>Jane felt herself sink a little in the dirt…<em>clay</em> and felt a little bit of guilt follow her down.  It wasn’t just the teasing about the spa.  She was definitely only doing that to avoid another conversation.  But also, Barry’s words stayed with her on the ride to this place and they still lingered.  She shook her head a little, as if that would get rid of the conversation, but now it was just festering in her mind.  She needed to let it out. </p><p>“Maura?” </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“I do love you; you know.” </p><p>Maura opened one eye, spying her suspiciously.  “It’s been a little while since I’ve been in a relationship but usually a declaration like that means you’ve done something you think I won’t like.”</p><p>Jane couldn’t help chuckling.  “Guilty.”</p><p>“Is it about Kitty?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Jane sighed.  “I know the casino that Sluckey goes to.  I think he needs money because he owes.  I don’t have much time to make a decision.  Kitty is going to give him the money tonight with or without my help.”  </p><p>Maura hummed as a response.  It was quiet for a few minutes.  Jane figured it was a good idea to let her girlfriend sort out her feelings on the matter. </p><p>There was a time when Maura decided to forgo running in the Boston marathon for her.  She said they were doing the race together, no matter what.  Jane wanted so much to continue that partnership.  She wanted to share everything with Maura.  She didn’t want to hide anything.  Even something like this. </p><p>“What are your choices?” Maura asked. </p><p>Jane looked up, a little surprised.  “Um, well, one.  I do nothing.” </p><p>“That’s unlikely given your track record.” </p><p>Jane smiled a little again.  “Okay.  Two, I kick his ass and hope a beating will change his mind.” </p><p>Maura didn’t like that idea either.  “Byron doesn’t look agile, but he could give you a run for your money.  Any other options that don’t involve bloody knuckles?” </p><p>“Three, I try to find a way to record him confessing to blackmail.” </p><p>A thoughtful expression crossed Maura’s face.  “That could be a possibility.  I assume you’ve already outlined how you want to do this.” </p><p>“Well, I told Kitty she should make the meeting place at a restaurant.  Or a bar.  I can pretend to befriend him.  Hopefully, that can be my in.  I would have to talk him into confessing.  I’m still working that part out.” </p><p>“And when is this supposed to happen?” </p><p>“Tonight.” </p><p>“This seems ill-conceived.” </p><p>“You can’t just say it’s a bad idea?” </p><p>“Okay, it’s a bad idea.” </p><p>“Thank you.  Small, easy words are all I ask.” </p><p>They were silent again.  With that silence came Barry’s words from earlier in the day.  That what she saw as helping other people was actually a burden on those around her.  Especially on Maura.  Jane had wanted to be a cop, but she wasn’t one.  Maura wasn’t dating a cop.    </p><p>Before she could say anything, Maura spoke. </p><p>“If you do this, you can’t go alone.  I would go, but he knows me.”</p><p>Jane’s eyebrows rose in surprise.  “So, you’re okay with this?” </p><p>Maura laughed.  “Not in the slightest.  But I trust you.  Kitty couldn’t have asked a better person to help her.” </p><p>“God, I love you.” </p><p>“As you have said.” </p><p>Jane wiggled a little in the clay.  Or as much as she could.  “You do realize you are literally my partner in crime now, right?” </p><p>“I’m trying not to think about it.” </p><p>Her girlfriend’s voice sounded humored, at least. </p><p>And Jane decided if a dirt bath could relax Maura enough to tentatively agree to somewhat nefarious plans, Jane would join her in one every day. </p><p>“You know?  I think I know exactly who to ask.” </p><p>***</p><p>Tommy Rizzoli had been many things in his short time on this planet.  A thief, a drunk, a boy with no particular aspirations or dreams.  A dog lover living in a house that didn’t allow pets.  He secretly liked to bake; always so quick to change the channel from Food Network to Spike TV when he was caught.  But she had never really known him to not want to be part of a scheme.  Tommy Rizzoli schemed.  That was his thing. </p><p>“You’re kidding.” </p><p>His voice was flat.  His eyes were blank. </p><p>“Um, yes?” </p><p>“You’re not kidding.” </p><p>“No.  I’m not.” </p><p>“You want to get this guy to confess to blackmailing Kitty, that lady from your building.  A guy that is probably in deep with this casino.  A casino that I know for a fact is run by some goons with heavy artillery, if you get my meaning.  You, Jane, want to do this?” </p><p>“Well, when you put it that way…” </p><p>“It’s weird.” </p><p>“Okay, sure.  It’s weird.” </p><p>Tommy chewed on his bottom lip in thought.  He looked at her and asked, “What did your girlfriend say?” </p><p>“Why does everyone keep asking me that?”</p><p>Tommy leveled her with a look that showed he wasn’t playing.</p><p>“She told me not to do it alone,” Jane said.  “And she made me promise not to fight.  That if it gets too real, then grab Kate and get out.” </p><p>“Maura said that?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“This is weird,” he said again. </p><p>Tommy was really thinking hard now.  His mind was blown, she could see that.  She would’ve heard the wheels cranking in his head from space.  Then he frowned at her.  “And you’re asking me because of my illustrious past?” </p><p>Jane shot her head up quickly, alarmed at the suggestion. </p><p>“No!  I’m asking you because Frankie couldn’t fight his way out of a wet paper bag.”</p><p>“I’m your back-up.” </p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p>“When is this happening?” </p><p>Jane checked her watch.  “Uh, in two hours.” </p><p>“What the hell, Jane!” </p><p>“He’s <em>blackmailing</em> her.  It’s not like I had a lot of time to figure this out.” </p><p>“Don’t you have cop friends?” </p><p>“If Frost arrested him, a slick lawyer gets him out in a few hours.  All she would have is a statement and that <em>may</em> get her a restraining order.” </p><p>“I don’t know, Jane.  I told Ma things would be different.”</p><p>Jane nodded in understanding.  “It’s okay, Tommy.  I know I’m asking a lot.  You’re allowed to say no.” </p><p>Tommy shrugged a little.  It was like he was on the precipice of saying ‘yes’, but was fighting his instinct to do so.  “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you helping her?  I thought she annoyed you.”</p><p>“She does,” Jane said, puffing out a laugh.  </p><p>“Then what’s really going on?”    </p><p>Jane raised her eyes again to meet his.  Tommy was many things.  One of which was her brother and there was no denying that he could still read her like a book.  They didn’t always see eye to eye over the years, but he always stood up for her.  He always stood <em>by</em> her.  His baby-face no longer looked so young.  It was open and concerned. </p><p>Jane swallowed hard, giving herself a second to compose herself.  “Tommy, he hurt her.  She called me to help her and I saw she had bruises.” </p><p>Tommy’s face hardened pretty much immediately.  “That bastard touched her?” </p><p><em>Now</em> they were on the same page, Jane could see that.  She remembered that same anger she felt years ago when her girlfriend was assaulted.  The same feeling that drove her to chase the man down, get in a few good hits because it made her feel better. </p><p>Jane flexed her hand, felt a phantom burn near the old scar.  She wasn’t an angry teen anymore, but a more measured adult.  A very pissed off, measured adult.</p><p>“It wasn’t consensual.”</p><p>“I’m in.”</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Tell me what you got so far. I’ll tell you how the whole plan is wrong and make it better.”</p><p>“Thank you, Tommy.”</p><p>“And we definitely <em>can’t</em> tell Ma.”</p><p>“Oh God, no. I’m not a total idiot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Moonlight Sonata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the previous chapter got cut off when it posted.  Just a few lines of dialogue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m Jane’s brother, Tommy.” </p>
<p>Her brother had extended his hand.  Kate Vansen was hesitant but she eventually held it in her own.  He smiled warmly at her and she visibly relaxed.  Jane managed to not roll her eyes.  Tommy Rizzoli had some sway and it was actually kind of annoying how easily he could charm people.  He had a list of girlfriends longer than his rap sheet. </p>
<p>When the handshake went on too long and their eyes got moony, Jane literally smacked their hands to separate them. </p>
<p>“Knock it off,” she told them both curtly. </p>
<p>Tommy didn’t hold back rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“We need you to stay here, Kate,” Jane said, now looking at her. </p>
<p>Kate was naturally alarmed.  “If I don’t show, he will release those pictures! He’ll ruin my broadcasting career!” </p>
<p>“That’s not going to happen,” Tommy said reassuringly.  “I know types like him.  He’s a coward.  But I’m not letting him get near you again.  We want you to stay at home, okay?” </p>
<p>Jane held up a business card.  Kate took it.  “This is the number for Detective Frost.  He’s my friend.  Your bruises are still visible.  Because he hurt you, you can see about getting a restraining order.  I’m going to let you make that decision, though, okay Kate?”</p>
<p>She studied the business card and then nodded.  “So, you’re gonna make me stay here and miss out on you kicking his ass?” </p>
<p>“No, no.  I’m not hitting him,” Jane said.  “I promised Maura I wouldn’t.  And we don’t think it’s necessary anyway.” </p>
<p>Tommy agreed.  “We’re basically going to be calling his bluff.  He needs the money.  Exposing you doesn’t give that to him any faster.  He’s hoping he scared you enough to just write him a check.”  Her brother took a quick look at the time.  “Okay, we really gotta go.” </p>
<p>Jane surprised everyone when she hugged Kate.  It felt like the right thing to do.  “Stay here.  Maura will be more than happy to sit with you if you need it.” </p>
<p>Kate pulled out of the hug.  “Okay.  Maybe I will do that.”</p>
<p>Jane smiled at her, then looked at Tommy.  “Okay, little bro.  Let’s get this creep.” </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jane and Tommy entered The Dirty Robber. </p>
<p>It was Friday and it was crowded.  Despite this, it wasn’t hard to spy Byron Sluckey at the bar nursing a beer.  He was furtively checking the time on his phone.  He was about ten minutes early which was good, but it didn’t give them a lot of time.  Having now seen him in person she could see why Maura cautioned against fighting him.  He was stocky.  Probably could pack a wallop.</p>
<p>Jane surveyed the surroundings quickly, then said.  “You ready?”    </p>
<p>Tommy grinned.  “I’ll sit on his left.” </p>
<p>“I got his right,” Jane said. </p>
<p>Tommy sat two seats down knowing that Byron might protest if there wasn’t a seat for Kate.  Jane had taken a small breath to steel herself then stomped over and plopped down in the seat with a grunt of disgust.  She felt Byron glance at her in response to her huffy demeanor. </p>
<p>She waved a bartender over.  “Shot of Jack.”  It was sat in front of her fairly quickly and then she reluctantly said, “Leave the bottle.”  Jane didn’t really <em>want </em>to buy the whole stupid bottle, but she was playing a part; a part that Tommy had her refine on the drive over. </p>
<p>
  <em>“You gotta convince this guy that you’re fed up.  He needs to find a compatriot to share his sorrows.”  </em>
</p>
<p>She took the shot and then filled her glass again almost immediately. </p>
<p>“Bad night?” </p>
<p>She tried to hide her surprise but he had taken the bait.  She swallowed the next one before saying, “You could say that.  Got in bed with the wrong gal.” </p>
<p>Byron looked at her with a little disbelief.  She almost rolled her eyes.  They lived in freaking Massachusetts for Christ’s sake.  The whole being gay surprising others thing irked her.  He seemed to shake off his stupor and said to her, “I’ve been there.” </p>
<p>Jane poured another.  “Word of advice?  Don’t sleep with the tenants.” </p>
<p>She saw Byron look at the time on his watch.  He was distracted, but not enough.  She wanted to keep him talking in an attempt to keep his meeting with Kate secondary in his mind.  He looked back at her and asked, “You work in an apartment building?” </p>
<p>“I’m the doorman at Cambridge,” she told him.  She saw his look of recognition. </p>
<p>“I thought you looked familiar,” he said.  “I, uh, was visiting a friend.  You pushed the elevator button for us.” </p>
<p>Jane pretended to study him, then snapped her fingers.  “You and Kate, right?” </p>
<p>Byron sneered.  “Yeah.  <em>Her</em>.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Tommy was talking fast during the ride.  “How he reacts will be important.  If he looks nervous, it’s about owing the casino.  If he looks pissed…”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jane sighed.  “It’s personal.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Oh yeah.  He was pissed.  Which meant it might be easier to get him to confess, but also?  If Kate didn’t show soon, he was likely prepared to embarrass her with or without the cash. </p>
<p>“Jane?  Is that you?” </p>
<p>No.  Noooo, no, no, no!  That stupid annoyingly English voice!  God damn it!  She glanced to her right to see Charles ‘Casey’ Jones walking right to her!  She widened her eyes somewhat, tried to subtly shake her head ‘no’.  He was going to mess this up.  He did begin to look a little puzzled on his approach, but didn’t stop until he reached her.  “Of all the bars in Boston.” </p>
<p>“Hi, Casey,” she said as calmly as she could. </p>
<p>He looked at the bottle sitting on the bar in front of her.  “Well.  Didn’t think me being here pissed you off that much.” </p>
<p>He literally had no idea.</p>
<p>“Casey!”</p>
<p>Jane suddenly felt Tommy squeeze between them.  “Remember me?  Tommy?”  Casey didn’t seem to recognize him, so he bit out, “Her brother.” </p>
<p>“Oh, yes.  Tommy.” </p>
<p>“I’ve been wanting to talk to you,” Tommy said, now smiling cordially. </p>
<p>“Oh, I see,” Casey began, but resisted a little as he was being pulled away from Jane.  “Well, Tommy, I ….” </p>
<p>“Casey, please.  It’s important,” Tommy said.  “Plus, I think you can see she’s having a rough day.” </p>
<p>Casey was still confused, but he followed Tommy anyway.  Which was just perfect because now her back-up was clear across the bar probably telling her ex-boyfriend that he was interrupting a little scheme that was now in jeopardy. </p>
<p>She glanced back at Byron who was very invested in the time now.  She had lost her momentum. </p>
<p>
  <em>“If we can’t get him to talk or if we lose him, there’s really only one move left.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jane winced.  “Aw Tommy, I promised her.”  </em>
</p>
<p>This time Jane took her next shot because she was going to need it.  “Sorry about that.  I think we were commiserating over stuck up hags?” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Byron said getting out his wallet.  He was visibly angry.  “I was meeting someone here, but they didn’t show.  I’m going to call it a night.” </p>
<p>Jane looked prayerfully to the sky.  As Byron began to make his turn to walk away, she grabbed his forearm and tugged him.  The edge of the bar hit his back as she roughly pushed him into it.  “I have a question to ask you, Byron.” </p>
<p>He blinked.  “I didn’t tell you my name.” </p>
<p>“No, no you didn’t,” Jane agreed.  “I just need a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ out of you.  Very simple.”  She made eye contact with him now.  “Are the pictures on your phone, Byron?” </p>
<p>His eyes flashed with panic.  Yup.  They were on the phone.  He made to run off, but Jane was out of her seat quickly grabbing his shoulders and then roughly pushing him back into the bar.  She had a hand to his chest to keep him in place.  It helped that he was in shock and looking at her like she was a wild woman, not having the presence of mind to fight back.  Yet.</p>
<p>“Are the pictures on your phone?” Jane asked again, calmly.  She let the hand on his chest fall away.  Maybe Tommy would take this moment to indulge in a fist fight, but she still wanted to try and talk this out.  Byron, it looked like, had more hateful feelings. </p>
<p>His face sported fury now.  “That bitch!  She put you up to this?” </p>
<p>Jane felt a rush of anger hearing that word.  She made a fist at her side.  “The phone, Byron.”</p>
<p>Byron halfheartedly pushed her away from him, tried to make a move to get past.  “Get away from me or I’ll sue you for harassment!” </p>
<p>Jane blocked his path again.  “No.  You are not going to ruin this woman’s life.  And you sure as hell will never touch her again.” </p>
<p>“You are going to wish you were never born!”</p>
<p>Jane held firm. “Just give me the phone… “</p>
<p>Jane wasn’t quick enough.  His fist connected with her jaw with an almost sickening pop.  She blinked, shook out the cobwebs, rose a hand to her split lip.  And maybe it was simply the fact that she just got clocked upside the head, but a new thought struck her and she smiled at him. </p>
<p>“You know?  I have cop friends.  They’ll be happy to hear that a prominent doctor just assaulted the girlfriend of the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.”</p>
<p>Byron’s face went pale.  <em>Got him.  </em></p>
<p>“The phone and I forget this happened.”</p>
<p>Byron was still hesitant, but she could see him considering his options which were few.</p>
<p>And before Jane could begin her victory lap, she saw a blur named Tommy Rizzoli come flying in and crack Byron across the face.  “Where do you get off hitting my sister, you asshole!” </p>
<p>“Tommy, no!” </p>
<p>From that point on, it was chaos. </p>
<p>Byron fell into the stool he had been previously sitting on but recovered quickly enough.  He was pocketing the phone before Tommy could grab hold of him again.  His left hand shot out using his palm to push against Tommy’s face to block his view and tilt his head back, to put some distance between the two of them. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey!” Jane yelled, trying desperately to create a wedge between them with her body. “Tommy, let him go!”</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Byron’s right hand solidly hit her ribs while she tried to break them up. </p>
<p>She gritted her teeth as she was forced back, a hand to her side immediately.  He had been dangerously close to directly hitting an extremely vulnerable gunshot wound.</p>
<p>That only fueled Tommy’s fire.</p>
<p>“You either give me the phone or I make you give me the phone!” Tommy threatened Byron. </p>
<p>By now, the bar was fully vested in the fight.  There were gasps and shouts of encouragement.  Whoops and hollers. </p>
<p>Not wasting any time Tommy tackled Byron.  They tussled for a moment. </p>
<p>“I got it!”  Tommy stood up proudly, holding the prize high and then, “Oof!” </p>
<p>This time Byron tackled him and they fell into another table.  Dishware and glasses broke as they crashed to the floor.  The phone got knocked loose from Tommy’s grip. </p>
<p>There was then a comical scramble for the device.  It was getting kicked one way, then the opposite.  The two men dived for the phone just before a loud booming voice filled the air. </p>
<p>“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” </p>
<p>Everything came to a screeching halt.</p>
<p>Jane cursed her luck.  Her very, very bad luck. </p>
<p>It was Gabriel Dean.  He was holding up his badge.  His eyes were wide and full of irritation. </p>
<p>He pushed his way through the crowd toward them and once his eyes landed on her, he looked ready to kill her.  “Really, Rizzoli!?  A bar fight!?”</p>
<p>She winced as she stood up straight.  “Hey Dean.” </p>
<p>The level of red in his face was volcanic. </p>
<p>Jane sighed heavily.</p>
<p>So much for being discreet.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The waiting room next to the detective’s bullpen was fairly small.  A few benches.  A vending machine.  The air conditioning was on and gave the room a chill that she felt under her jacket. </p>
<p>Jane shifted uncomfortably.  The bench was hard, uneven.  She wanted to stretch a little bit but she couldn’t get very far with her wrist handcuffed to the arm of the bench.  She had yelled at Dean how completely unnecessary that was, but he seemed to take some measure of glee in attaching her to the piece of furniture.  God, what an <em>asshole.</em></p>
<p>Tommy was opposite her, handcuffed to the other side.  They must have looked a pair.  She could picture it like it was a movie.  A wide angle shot showing an ex-con brother sitting next to his ex-cop sister awaiting the verdict of their bar brawl. </p>
<p>She heard him sniff and upon looking at him saw him raise a hand to his nose.  He studied the little bit of blood on his finger, then wiped that finger on his jeans.  He must have felt her watching because he looked at her sheepishly.  He tried to smile.</p>
<p>“So.  Can’t say this doesn’t bring back some bad memories.” </p>
<p>Jane cringed.  “I’m sorry, Tommy.  I shouldn’t have involved you.”</p>
<p>“Hey, stop.  It was my decision.  He deserved it.” </p>
<p>“But <em>you</em> didn’t deserve this,” Jane said, her regret deeply engrained in her words.  “Once Dean cools down, I’m sure I can work something out.” </p>
<p>Tommy shrugged.  He studied her face for a moment, then smiled genuinely this time.  He suppressed a chuckle. </p>
<p>It was kind of contagious, his amusement.  She smiled at him.  “What?” </p>
<p>“Your lip,” he said.  “It’s really startin’ to purple.” </p>
<p>She cringed.  “Is it?” </p>
<p>He laughed a little harder.  “Yeah, it is.”  He tried to get himself under control.  “I’m sorry, Jane.  I don’t mean to …it’s just I never dreamed the two of us ever being like this.” </p>
<p>Jane smiled wider at him, shaking her head.  “Me either.”</p>
<p>The elevator dinged and the staccato sound of expensive heels clacked quickly on the hardwood floor.  The two of them immediately stopped grinning at each other when Maura Isles walked into the room.  It was a little difficult to assess what she had to be feeling, thinking because her expression was blank.  Maura’s eyes traveled back and forth between the two of them, then finally landed on Jane’s face. </p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p>
<p>There was a quiet fury in hazel eyes.  It was subtle but there.  A small downturn of lightly painted pink lips.  It was an expression of muted anger and disappointment. She was also incredibly beautiful and Jane felt a different kind of discomfort.  </p>
<p>
  <em>Stop being a perv, Jane. </em>
</p>
<p>Maura stood a little taller, grasping her purse strap tightly.  In a restrained voice, she told them, “I’m going to talk to Gabriel.  I <em>might</em> get him to uncuff you.” </p>
<p>She left just as quickly as she entered. </p>
<p>Tommy had obviously been holding his breath as she heard him breathe out slowly.  “Wow, she’s <em>scary</em>.” </p>
<p>“Yup,” Jane agreed. </p>
<p>“Scarier than Ma.” </p>
<p>“You should meet <em>her</em> mother.” </p>
<p>They were released from their restraints soon after and they were permitted into the bullpen where Barry and Dean waited for them.  A few things had happened while their shenanigans at The Robber were taking place. </p>
<p>Kate had decided she didn’t want to be alone and stayed with Maura.  It was Maura that had gently convinced Kate that she should go for the restraining order.  There was still a chance that Byron wouldn’t let sleeping dogs lie (with or without the money).  This decision was likely made during Tommy and Jane’s initial approach to the bar and plopping themselves next to Byron. </p>
<p>The restraining order was good news, but that wouldn’t justify confiscating the man’s phone nor would it stop him from releasing the pictures. </p>
<p>Barry took the phone call from Kate.  It was during that discussion that he found out what Jane and Tommy planned to do.  She told him about the photos, the blackmail, her bruises.  She admitted to asking Jane for help and while she didn’t know exactly how they planned to catch Byron in a lie, she was pretty sure it might get hinky. </p>
<p>Barry immediately called Dean.  It turned out his partner was much closer to The Robber and reluctantly, Dean drove to the bar not knowing what he would eventually walk into. </p>
<p>Byron was threatening harassment and assault charges against Jane, Tommy, the police, and everyone in the greater Boston area over the fight at The Robber.  In a satisfying twist, Barry handed a box to Byron. Inside was his cell phone smashed into pieces. </p>
<p>Before the doctor could explode again, Barry calmly explained, “Due to the nature of what happened, we gathered up evidence where the fight took place to either support or refute your claims.  Our crime unit accidently dropped it during collection.  You can file a claim with the department tomorrow morning.” </p>
<p>The ‘accident’ was Barry removing the sim card and then taking the heel of his shoe to the phone in the parking lot.  But Byron didn’t need to know the details.  His leverage against Kate was gone. </p>
<p>Before the doctor had slunk away, Barry gripped his arm tightly and with a promise to beat his ass into the ground said, “And stay away from Kate Vansen.”</p>
<p>So now Jane was waiting for Maura to finish talking with Barry.  Seeing how the fight sort of helped them nail Byron, Jane felt forgiveness wasn’t too far off the horizon.  But she wasn’t going to push her luck by saying anything about it.  Her girlfriend was still angry.  And she preferred sleeping in the bed and not on the couch. </p>
<p>Gabriel Dean walked up to Jane with a grim expression. She waited for the inevitable lecture, but he didn’t say anything at first. Then his mouth quirked up in the tiniest of grins before it disappeared.  He made a show of bumping her shoulder on the way to the elevator as he shouted, “I don’t want to see anyone with the last name Rizzoli anywhere near this precinct for the next month!” </p>
<p>Jane watched him with mouth agape until the doors shut. </p>
<p>Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t that big of an asshole after all. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. These Days are Numbered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela Rizzoli’s car was a point of pride for the woman. </p>
<p>She couldn’t tell you the make or model.  Or the year.  What size the tires were or how much pressure they needed to have in them.  Her mother actually did very little to take care of it.  Frank was the one that washed it most of the time.  She never remembered to get oil changes or rotate the tires.  That usually fell on Frankie who fancied himself a mechanic and always insisted he could fix any problem.  That saved her from thinking about it and it also saved her money.  The car was still running and she refused to give it up. </p>
<p>As far as Jane knew, the car was her mother’s first.  It was old and was beginning to sound like it.  She wouldn’t have normally found herself in this death trap, but Angela had insisted on treating her favorite girls to lunch.  And since Jane was trying to do everything in her power to not rock the boat with Maura any further, she immediately enthused it was a good idea to go.  And when Angela pulled up in front of Cambridge, Jane forced a smile.  She opened the passenger side door for Maura like a well-behaved girlfriend and then stuffed herself in the backseat.  There was so little room her knees felt like they were in her chest.</p>
<p><em>Another week, </em>she thought to herself.  One more week and maybe Maura would soften some more.  They still shared the bed, but the first couple of nights felt decidedly chilly.  On night three, they had gravitated toward each other.  It was nice to wake up in her arms and not alone on the other side of the bed.  Yesterday, Maura kissed her good morning.  It was really quick because she was in a rush, but a morning kiss was still a morning kiss. </p>
<p>It was clear that Jane was getting closer to normal.  She just had to behave.  She didn’t try to force her way into Maura’s morgue or crime scenes.  She suffered through the staff pictures with the stupid tie.  She did more than her fair share taking care of Bass, housework and the like. </p>
<p>One more week, tops. </p>
<p>Until then, she was in the back of her mother’s dying car going to some diner she had never been to before.  Maura and Angela were having a conversation up front that drew a little bit too much attention to the festivities outside.  Fleet Week had really slowed up traffic and the young men were practically dancing between the cars.   </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t honk at them!  They’re serving our country!” </p>
<p>“Ma, stop yelling out the window!” Jane griped from the backseat.  There was only so much she could stand.  “I told you to take the freeway.” </p>
<p>“It’s not much further, Janie,” Angela said, exasperated with Jane’s impatience. </p>
<p>Jane sighed.  “Yeah, you said that thirty minutes ago and we’ve gone maybe two inches since then.” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not like the view isn’t nice,” Maura remarked, her eyes trailing after a few of the sailors passing in front of the car.  It was her matter of fact tone.  It wasn’t like she was saying that to get under Jane’s skin, Jane <em>knew</em> that.  It sounded no different than when Maura would speak on some rare fact out of a boring science journal.  But this time, it irked her. </p>
<p>It <em>really</em> irked her. </p>
<p>“Well, aren’t you cheeky,” Angela said, following that up with a laugh. </p>
<p>Well, that comment didn’t help.</p>
<p>Jane wanted to bite her tongue.  She really did.  She couldn’t. </p>
<p>“Dress whites.  I’ll have to add that to my list titled Things That Will Make Maura Happy.” </p>
<p>Maura whipped her head around to look at Jane.  “Jane, I didn’t mean….” </p>
<p>“No, it’s fine,” Jane said, sitting back and crossing her arms.  “You and my mother continue to drool over the young boys drunkenly tripping over the hood of the car.  Don’t mind me.” </p>
<p>Angela sighed herself.  “Oh, Janie.” </p>
<p>In all honesty, Maura did look apologetic.  And then thoughtful.  “You really have a list titled Things That Will Make Maura Happy?” </p>
<p>“No,” Jane answered way too quickly.  She definitely had one. </p>
<p>Before anyone could say anything else, the car made an awful noise.  And then there was smoke.  So, so much smoke. </p>
<p>Jane looked to the roof of the car as if there would be some answer, something to let her know that this day could not possibly get any worse. </p>
<p>Angela and Maura easily convinced some sailors to push the car to the nearest garage. </p>
<p>“Maura!  You’re still hot!”                                                                            </p>
<p>Jane looked up to see a very tall, very Boston Italian, former Cambridge doorman man-child blue collar auto mechanic that went by the name of Giovanni Gilberti walking toward them. </p>
<p>The day just got worse. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Barry and Gabriel were talking to the bartender, but Jane had barely been paying any attention to them.  This was her first crime scene visit in a while.  It was the last thing on her mind. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Maura’s phone had rang while they were at the garage and put an end to their painful conversation with Giovanni.  It was very clear that he was still very much into Maura.  And there was little Jane could do to convince him that Maura was taken.  Angela could see they needed help distracting the poor idiot, so she was mostly successful getting Giovanni to inspect her car.  He graciously offered up something for Angela to drive until he could fix the problem. </p>
<p>For her part, Maura looked flushed and slightly embarrassed.  Especially when Giovanni brought up something about licking her face?  That was enough for Jane to form two fists at her sides, ready to clock him.</p>
<p>Then she remembered a fight was what got her in hot water with Maura in the first place.</p>
<p>When Maura’s phone rang, Jane could see the naked relief for the interruption.  Angela dropped them off at the crime scene. </p>
<p>They were currently standing in the bar that the victim was in before she died. </p>
<p>“He’s just so <em>dull</em>.” </p>
<p>Jane couldn’t help herself. </p>
<p>Maura was viewing the space with great concentration, looking to see if there was anything of interest while the two detectives chatted with the bartender.  “Jane, I’m not sure why this bothers you so much.” </p>
<p>“Really? Tell me what you have in common with him. Alright? He's a blue-collar Boston-Italian auto mechanic.”</p>
<p>“Well, so are you!  Minus being a mechanic and we’re together.  Is it really that hard to believe I found him attractive?” </p>
<p>“A little bit.  Yeah.” </p>
<p>Maura paused for a moment to glance at Jane in her best imitation of a ‘really?’</p>
<p>Jane sighed.  “Ok, he’s attractive, physically.  But he’s an idiot.” </p>
<p>“As you have established,” Maura said with a sigh.  “What is really going on with you?  This can’t be about Giovanni.”    </p>
<p>Jane relented.  “No, it’s not.”  The knot that had been forming in Jane’s chest finally began to loosen.  “I guess I’m frustrated.  I said I was sorry.  I <em>am</em> sorry.  I’m trying to be what you want me to be and it doesn’t seem to be enough.  Now I see you fawning over young sailors with my mother (of all people) and you’re justifying why you went after Giovanni and…and I’m not too happy about that, alright?” </p>
<p>Jane didn’t really mean to say all of that.  Definitely not the part about her being jealous that other men were grabbing Maura’s attention.  She must’ve raised her voice some too because she caught Barry glance at her sidelong. </p>
<p>Maura looked incredulous.</p>
<p>“Jane, why would you think I want you to be anything other than what you already are?”</p>
<p>Jane shrugged.  “I guess because Barry made me realize you weren’t dating a cop.  And you’re not dating someone like Tommy and I went out and pulled a Tommy.  And I keep doing things that...  I just … I want to do better.  Be a more normal girlfriend.  Not one that gallivants all over Boston looking for trouble.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Maura said softly, as if an epiphany just struck.  Then she asked, “Did you just say gallivant?”</p>
<p>“Sounded like the right word to use.”</p>
<p>“I liked it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks?” Jane felt weirdly shy. And bewildered. Were they still fighting? Was this a fight or a disagreement? She couldn’t tell anymore.  Maybe they were playing Scrabble. </p>
<p>She felt Maura grab one of her hands, squeezing gently.  “Jane, I wasn’t fawning, necessarily.  It was merely an observation.  And you brought up Giovanni much to my embarrassment.”  She looked contemplative.  “Is this why you’ve been acting differently?” </p>
<p>“I was trying to make it up to you.”</p>
<p>For the first time in a week, Maura’s face melted into something Jane recognized.  It wasn’t irritated or frowning or anxious.  She was looking at Jane so adoringly, it was nauseatingly sweet.   </p>
<p>“You seemed so edgy after the bar fight.  I began to think that maybe I overreacted at the station.  And I just wasn’t sure how to talk to you about it,” Maura admitted.  “I think maybe we both made assumptions about each other?”</p>
<p>“You think?” Jane quipped, bravely making solid eye contact with Maura.   </p>
<p>Maura smiled wider.  “Jane, I love you.  Kitty asked you for help and I can’t begrudge you being who you are.  Even if I disliked the method.” </p>
<p>“You <em>hated</em> the method.” </p>
<p>“Ok, yes.  But that doesn’t change how I feel about <em>you</em>, Jane.”  Maura grabbed her other hand now so that she was squeezing both that much tighter.  “An ill-advised bar fight that led to an arrest upset me, but it will take more than that to push me away.” </p>
<p>“Technically, I wasn’t arrested,” Jane said persistently.</p>
<p>Maura smiled at her.  “Gabriel handcuffed you to a bench.” </p>
<p>“Gabriel is an asshole.”</p>
<p>Maura’s smile only grew at that.  “I will also keep my comments on the male form to a minimum while in your presence.”</p>
<p>Jane scoffed playfully now.  “Why would you even need to look when you’ve got this beefcake all to yourself?”</p>
<p>Maura laughed before tugging Jane toward her to kiss her but before that could happen, a loud voice cut through.</p>
<p>“Dr. Isles!  We’ve got what we need here!”</p>
<p>Gabriel.</p>
<p>Before Jane could mutter the word ‘asshole’ Maura put a finger to her lips to silence her.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Barry Frost must have been a pitcher for a major league baseball team at some point or another.  He was throwing the darts with such precision; it was downright demoralizing.  Jane wasn’t a bad player, but she was mulling over buying Barry more drinks in an attempt to throw off his aim a little. </p>
<p>“You two <em>have</em> to stop making out at crime scenes. Dean nearly blew a gasket,” Barry commented after hitting a triple 20 on the board.  <em>Again</em>. </p>
<p>Jane moped.  “We weren’t making out.  At least we never got to.”</p>
<p>“I caught you two in the morgue, remember? A <em>morgue</em>, Jane.”</p>
<p>Jane laughed as she lined up her next dart.  “Did I ever tell you I used to daydream about kissing Maura over a dead body?” </p>
<p>Barry’s face was predictably disgusted.  She saw him swallow hard no doubt ready to hurl.  Hm.  Maybe if she grossed him out enough, she might have a shot at winning this game. </p>
<p>Before she could make the attempt, she saw Barry’s face change from sickly to steel.  <em>Whoa.</em>  She turned to follow his gaze.  A man with an uncanny resemblance to Barry was striding toward him in Navy dress blues.  She spied the medals and discerned he was an Admiral. </p>
<p>“Barry,” the man said once he was close enough. </p>
<p>Barry frowned.  “Dad.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.  </em>
</p>
<p>Jane suddenly felt like she was intruding and she wanted to leave, but caught Barry glance at her ever so briefly.  It was a little flash of panic asking she stay.  She set her darts down on a nearby table and braced herself for whatever trouble Barry assumed his father was bringing. </p>
<p>“I heard you have one of my sailors in custody.  I’m here to tell you to release him.”</p>
<p>Jane really wanted to shrink away because the request sounded personal and not professional in the slightest, but she stood dutifully next to her friend. </p>
<p>“This is not your jurisdiction and you know that,” Barry said calmly.  “So, you tracked me down to a bar just to make empty demands of me?  That’s the first thing you want to say to me after all this time?”</p>
<p>“I tracked you down because I hoped my son had better judgement than his partner.” </p>
<p>“Dean’s a smart guy,” Barry shot back.  “Are we done?” </p>
<p>For a long moment, the two men were in a silent standoff.  Seemingly, Barry won.  The elder Frost left a very chilly air in his wake. </p>
<p>“Uh, wow,” Jane said.  They both took a seat at their table and brought their drinks to their lips. </p>
<p>“Yeah, wow,” Barry echoed.  “I’m a military brat.  He hates that I’m a cop.” </p>
<p>Jane nodded.  “I’m sorry, Frost.” </p>
<p>Barry shook his head firmly.  “Don’t be.  I haven’t seen the jerk in three years.  There’s a reason for it.” </p>
<p>“So, you think Dean’s a smart guy?”  Jane teased, hoping to clear the cloudy mood that had settled over the young detective.</p>
<p>“Sometimes.  Shut up.  Don’t tell him I said that.” </p>
<p>“Hey, what’s with the sour faces?  The party has arrived!” </p>
<p>Frankie Rizzoli was smiling bright, dropping his case on the table with flourish.  Jane watched Barry perk up immediately and she sighed with relief seeing that her brother improved the young detective’s mood exponentially.  She watched her brother open the case to reveal his darts and various accessories.  “Have you kicked Jane’s ass yet, Frost?” </p>
<p>Barry smiled.  “In the process.” </p>
<p>“Game’s not over yet, buddy,” Jane said, picking up her darts.  “It’s still my turn.” </p>
<p>“Jane, just lose already so we can start the next round,” Frankie whined. </p>
<p>“Are you that eager to have Frost wipe the floor with you too?” Jane laughed.  “Because just in case you had forgotten, he’s crazy good at this.”</p>
<p>“And with you going to school, you haven’t had much playing time,” Barry added with a mischievous grin.   </p>
<p>“I’m gonna prove you both wrong!” Frankie declared. </p>
<p>Barry won the next three games of cricket. </p>
<p>Frankie and Jane covered the tab. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Friday Night Lights Except It's Baseball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Boston Pilgrims weren’t bad for a minor league team. </p><p>Jane had been following them since she was a little girl.  When she moved to New York she lost track of them.  That probably was the worst part about living there (aside from the blatant misogyny at work and the awful pizza).  A Boston sports fan in the middle of New York City?  She could hardly go anywhere!  She had no problem being a loud and proud Boston fanatic, but she had begun to find herself arguing with 20 other New Yorkers in the local bars with not one person around her for back up.  She would have even appreciated having a wimp like Frankie at her side.  </p><p>After a while, she retreated to her apartment to yell at her little TV when the Sox screwed up an opportunity for the perfect double play. </p><p>But now she lived back in Boston with her beautiful girlfriend, who bought a humongous flat screen TV just for her.  A TV that was mounted on the wall at the perfect height (she had Tommy help her hang it there) while she lounged on the big white soft sofa in the living room. </p><p>“That’s what I’m talking about Vega!”  Jane yelled ardently.   “Maura, you gotta see this.  Hurry up!  They are definitely going to replay this.” </p><p>“Jane, it’s on the DVR.  You can show me later.”</p><p>“No, no, no…. look now!  It won’t be as great to watch later!” </p><p>The Jane Rizzoli Whine worked.  Maura made it over to the couch just as the replay had begun.  As the baseball soared over the fence for the second time, Jane could feel that Maura was watching her more than the actual TV.  When the replay was over, Jane was still grinning like an idiot when she turned to look at Maura.  Her girlfriend’s expression was soft, somewhat enthralled. </p><p>Jane allowed her grin to dim just a little bit under the scrutiny.  “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Maura replied, smiling.  “I’m just observing you.” </p><p>“Observing?” Jane repeated humorously.  “That sounds like I’m an experiment.” </p><p>“No, not an experiment,” Maura said.  She made a show of standing up and then straddling Jane’s lap, her golden curls sweeping to one side with the movement.  Her hands rested on Jane’s shoulders as she clarified, “A hypothesis.” </p><p>Baseball game?  What baseball game?  How could she possibly think of anything else when all that she could see and feel around her was Maura Isles? </p><p>Jane’s hands went to Maura’s hips instinctually.  Her thumbs traced the creases that had formed in the smooth fabric of Maura’s pants idly.  “A hypothesis, huh?  And what did you find out?” </p><p>“That seeing you happy makes me happy as well.” </p><p>Jane was practically beaming.  “Do you know what else would make me happy?” </p><p>Maura inched closer to Jane’s face.  “I think I have an idea.”</p><p>Jane would never tire of kissing Maura.  There were moments in her life, other people she had kissed and she had thought, is this what it feels like?  To love someone?  The butterflies, the dopey grinning, the holding of another hand married to hers like a glove.  Was this what she had heard about? </p><p>It came as a bit of a shock to discover she had been so wrong back then. </p><p>Maura wasn’t just as passionate as Jane; she was a livewire, a selfless harbinger of the type of love Jane didn’t even realize she had been seeking until it had been presented.  Their give and take were equal in measure and <em>that</em> is what was missing from her other trips down lover’s lane. </p><p>Jane still experienced the butterflies, the high of being in love.  She could feel that Maura felt it too.  And while Jane probably held 1<sup>st</sup> place in embarrassing romantic encounters, occasionally Maura would have some of her own.  A stutter step when trying to make it to the bedroom as quickly as possible or a childish giggle if she rushed to kiss too quickly and bumped their noses a little too hard.  Those moments proved that even the confidence Maura exuded could stumble.   </p><p>It was a comfort to know that they made each other nervous sometimes.  That sometimes they didn’t always know what to say or how to act but still have surety that they could tackle anything together. </p><p>“Jane,” Maura said against her lips. </p><p>“Yeah, Maur?” </p><p>“Remember when you demonstrated how I could get into an optimal batting position?” </p><p>Jane remembered.  It was still frustrating to think about sometimes, but God help her, she remembered.  With Maura in her lap and with her hands gripping those firm thighs tight, the memories of desire also came roaring back. </p><p>Jane nodded. </p><p>“I think I may have forgotten.  Care to show me again?”    </p><p>Jesus Christ, this <em>woman</em>.  Jane couldn’t really find words so she surged forward to capture soft pink lips again.  </p><p>Just as the make out session was picking up steam, the door swung open unceremoniously. The tell-tale sign of clicking heels told Jane it was Constance.  <em>Seriously?  </em></p><p>In the early stages of the relationship, Jane was quick to end whatever physical thing she had going with Maura for obvious reasons.  The biggest one being she was dating the <em>boss’ daughter</em>.  She’d jump away from Maura like she was a house on fire.  Now, though, Maura was smiling regretfully as she lifted herself out of Jane’s lap and out of reach of fingers that still longed to touch.  </p><p>With eyes slammed shut, Jane whined, “Doesn’t anyone knock anymore?”</p><p>“I own the building.  I don’t <em>knock</em>.” </p><p>“Hello, mother,” Maura said, quickly approaching Constance to plant a demure kiss on her cheek.  “Do you want some coffee?” </p><p>“That would be lovely, dear,” Constance said. “I would be remiss if I didn’t ask why I haven’t received your RSVP.”</p><p>It took so much discipline to not sigh. </p><p>“I told you I might be on call,” Maura said.</p><p>“I’m sorry for asking if you will attend your own mother’s art installation, Maura.”</p><p>“Mother,” Maura sighed.</p><p>“I also think it would be nice to introduce Jane to our friends.”</p><p>Again, Jane held in her groan.  If the rest of Constance’s friends were anything like the Fairfield family, she would happily pass.   Jane had already discussed attending this event and had made it clear that she was not excited about attending some high society event to be pointed and laughed at.  Maura insisted that no such thing would occur, but Jane had her doubts. </p><p>Jane knew she would be the oddity.  And Jane wouldn’t be the only name amongst the whispers.  Maura’s would be in there too.  That a woman had somehow changed Maura’s …inclinations.  Jane was certain she would be pushing someone into the hors d'oeuvre table for being an insensitive jerk.  Her girlfriend was amused by the imagery.  Maura had more faith in the rich and famous than Jane, that much was evident.    </p><p>Thankfully Maura’s phone started to ring.  Jane noticed it and told her, “You left your phone on the couch.” </p><p>“Answer it please, Jane.” </p><p>Jane eagerly picked it up because why not get the latest dirt on a crime Maura is working?  She read the caller ID and smiled. </p><p>“This is Maura’s secretary.  How may I direct your call?” </p><p>“Oh, you’re her secretary now,” Barry said.  “How 90s porn-ish.” </p><p>“Har, har.  What’s up Frost?” </p><p>“Fatal slip and fall,” he told her.  “We need Maura to approve removing the body from the Pilgrim’s locker room.” </p><p>Jane frowned, glancing at the television.  She turned off the DVR to make the channel go Live, but the sportscasters weren’t talking about it.  “Weird.  They’re not mentioning it on TV.”</p><p>“Before Dean chews me out, could you give the phone to Maura, please?” </p><p>Jane groaned in frustration before standing up and walking into the kitchen.  “Fine, Frost.  Don’t think she won’t tell me what’s going on anyway.” </p><p>Jane handed over the phone to Maura.</p><p>“Hello, Barry,” Maura said, grinning at Jane’s disappointment while listening.  “Well, if Dean has signed off, I’ll authorize the removal of the body.  Thank you.” </p><p>Jane watched Maura put the phone down and return to the coffee maker. </p><p>Incredulous, Jane said, “Uh, let’s go?” </p><p>“What?  Why?” Maura replied.  “Sounds like an accident and I’m off today.  Pike can handle it.  Here’s your mug, mother.” </p><p>“Thank you, dear,” Constance said.  Before taking a sip, she said, “Surely you don’t want that awful Mr. Pike to trample your crime scene.” </p><p>Before Maura could argue it wasn’t a crime scene, Jane cut in.</p><p>“Exactly.  What your mom said.”</p><p>“You probably don’t want Jane doing that either.” </p><p>Jane rolled her eyes.  “Okay, ignore that last thing.  But we should go!  The locker room is so much closer than your couch.  C’mon.”  Jane slipped past Maura to grab her things, but not before giving her a confident pat against her butt.  Maura jumped a little in response. </p><p>Maura grinned broadly.  “Well, I have always wanted to see them without their uniforms.” </p><p>“Maura!” Jane whined.  “Really?”</p><p>Teasingly, her girlfriend shrugged and said, “Was it something I said?”</p><p>“What did you promise me?  About commenting on the male form in my presence?” </p><p>Ignoring Jane, Maura called Barry back to instruct they keep the body there for her to inspect. </p><p>As they were leaving, Jane spied Constance sipping her coffee while trying not to smile into her mug. </p><p>***</p><p>Barry, Jane and Maura chatted amicably making their way to the basement morgue. </p><p>It was easy to see even with Jane’s untrained eyes that the victim didn’t just ‘slip and fall’ as the team’s representative had claimed.  Maura’s preliminary examination gave Dean enough confidence to rule as suspicious circumstances rather than an accident and to do a proper autopsy.  </p><p>On the elevator ride down, Maura was happily chirping science at them.   “Did you know that research has established physical touch between teammates of high performing teams releases the hormone oxytocin, which creates a strong bond between the team members?” </p><p>“Huh?” Jane and Barry said simultaneously as they all exited the elevator and walked toward the lab. </p><p>The doctor pushed open a set of doors Jane had never walked through before to reveal another section of the basement that had been completely renovated.  Jane had to admit she was impressed with Maura’s new playground filled with light tables, beakers and microscopes.  It was decidedly shinier and brighter compared to how everything looked the previous year.  She actually began to wonder if Maura would even want to leave work with so much to keep her occupied. </p><p>Maura removed her jacket to switch out for her lab coat.  She went on to explain, “When players pat each other on the butt, as Jane demonstrated back at the condo, it helps the team work better together.” </p><p>Maura was doing that thing again where she talked Google without understanding the consequences or remembering just who her audience was.  And well, Jane felt flush with the kind of embarrassment she didn’t want to be experiencing in front of Barry Frost. </p><p>“You demonstrated the release of the hormone oxytocin back at the condo, Jane?” Barry said cheekily.</p><p>“So, you’re saying we make a great team,” Jane reasoned, purposely paying no heed to Barry. </p><p>Maura took a long second to think before saying, “I suppose I am.” </p><p>Jane stopped in her tracks.  “Excuse me?  You <em>suppose?</em>  Dr. Isles, I’m hurt.”</p><p>Barry laughed in earnest as Jane hit him in the arm.   </p><p>“Stop it,” Maura playfully chastised.  And then she batted her eyes in Jane’s direction.  She even took a step closer to break the personal space bubble.  In probably one of her sexiest pitches, she added, “I think you know exactly what I think about our compatibility as a team, Jane.” </p><p>Jane blushed.  Like, a lot.  This time, she could see that Maura knew exactly what she was doing. </p><p>“Do tell,” Frost said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Shut up, Frost,” Jane warned, shooting him a glare that wasn’t coming off as threatening at all if his grin was anything to go by. </p><p>“Speaking of <em>compatibility</em>, Jesse Wade seemed really interested in talking with you,” Barry commented, mercifully changing the subject.  </p><p>She didn’t really want to talk about Wade, necessarily, but she also really wanted to stop blushing.  With an exaggerated sigh, she said, “God, I couldn’t wait to get out of there!” </p><p>It was a conversation that started with Jane asking for his autograph that quickly morphed into a painful situation in which she tried valiantly to convince him she was never gonna be interested.   </p><p>Jesse Wade gave her his number anyway.  He had done this with such flourish it was hard to refuse it.  The card was still in her pocket.</p><p>Barry leaned back against a counter and mused aloud, “You think he’ll be the new Jorge?” </p><p>Jane groaned.  “I regret ever telling you that story.” </p><p>“No, I’m serious.  We might have to take advantage of this.  He’s clearly into you.” </p><p>“Like, purposely use me to get him to spill his gross fantasies about seducing me?” </p><p>“You said it, not me.” </p><p>“Ew, Frost.” </p><p>Barry barked out a laugh.  “No!  You know what I mean, Jane.  If he’s willing to talk to you, we might get some real answers about what happened in that locker room.  In fact, you could be an informant.”</p><p>Jane folded her arms while she thought about it.  “I feel like Dean will object.” </p><p>Barry smiled.  “Oh.  He definitely will.” </p><p>Maura, who had been pointedly ignoring them both, spoke up while studying a nearby computer screen.  “Hmm, looks like the murder weapon is a heavy, cylindrical object.” </p><p>Jane spied a crime scene unit technician spraying a baseball bat with some kind of chemical across the hall.  She got closer to the glass separating them to get a better look and smiled to herself.  “Gee, I wonder what it could be.” </p><p>“It sounds like you are mocking me.” </p><p>“Noo, no.  Not me,” Jane said insistently as she kept her eyes on the baseball bat.  She motioned for Barry to take a look. </p><p>Once he took in what Jane was seeing, he smiled and suggested, “Maybe it’s a pipe.” </p><p>“No, too thin,” Maura replied, still studying the image of the skull. </p><p>Jane tried next.  “A majorette’s baton?” </p><p>Barry laughed out loud at that one. </p><p>“I’m glad you two find my scientific approach so amusing,” Maura complained, but only halfheartedly.    </p><p>Jane finished her thought. “I think it’s a bat.  <em>Vega’s bat.</em>” </p><p>Jane stepped aside as the door opened.  The technician she had been watching walked through carrying the bat and announced, “There’s blood.” </p><p>Maura turned around to see Jane smiling at her smugly.  Frost was trying to hide his amusement.   He was failing. </p><p>Maura took hold of the bat, almost snatching it from the poor kid’s hands.  He made a hasty exit, as Maura held up the bat to the image on the screen.  “This looks like our murder weapon.” </p><p>Barry nodded.  “Just because it’s Vega’s bat doesn’t make him the killer.”</p><p>“Agreed.  Sounds like you need to ask more questions, Detective Frost.” </p><p>***</p><p>The weekend eventually gave way to a new work week.  The more time that passed, the more Jane found comfort in the familiarity of her job.  The situation with the Pilgrims stuttered to a stop.  The organization was pushing back on Maura’s conclusion that the victim, Ron McKenna, was murdered.  Sports media was howling that the Boston Police Department was wrong to drag the team’s name through the mud.  Frost needed to sure up the evidence and quickly. </p><p>Jane’s phone buzzed on the counter. She picked it up to see it was a message from Frankie.</p><p>      Frankie: I need some advice.</p><p>She furrowed her brow curiously. Her brother rarely asked her for advice on anything.</p><p>      Jane:  What’s up?</p><p>      Frankie:  I was talking to Barry.</p><p>Jane waited for the follow up.  She watched the word ‘typing’ blink on and off.   It was like he couldn’t decide how to finish his sentence.  Finally, he completed his thought.                                                                   </p><p>      Frankie:  he thinks I could be a cop.  What do you think?</p><p>Jane was a little taken aback by the message for two reasons. Frankie, like her, rarely referred to Barry, as well, Barry.  He was just Frost and the dropping of formality hinted something had changed. Two, Frankie had never expressed interest in law enforcement before.  So, what did Barry say to convince him otherwise?  She began to type out a reply but was interrupted.</p><p>“Hey, Rizzoli.” </p><p>Darren Crowe was early and that made her frown because that was so unlike him.  She sat up straighter in the chair behind the desk and eyed the security guard suspiciously. </p><p>“What?” he said gruffly. </p><p>“You’re on time.” </p><p>“Miracles do happen, you know.”  Darren looked around and then said, “Where’s Charles?” </p><p>Jane leaned back in the chair again.  “He took off around lunch.  Had an appointment or something.” </p><p>“Well, I’ll go put my stuff away before you go.” </p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Jane said, just as the front doors were opening again.  Charles was walking through, but it was like he was in a daze.  He definitely didn’t look okay.  He was wobbly.  Jane slowly rose from her seat, watching with concern as she called out, “Hey Charles….?” </p><p>In the next moment, Charles was on the floor.  Jane rushed over and was kneeling next to him within seconds.  The poor man was barely conscious.  She yelled over her shoulder desperately, “Darren!!” </p><p>The security guard huffed it back to her position, spoke quickly into his walkie.   “Hey, it’s Crowe.  I need someone to send a bus to Cambridge.” </p><p>“Charles?  Hey, Charles?” Jane called out to him with no response.  She repositioned the older man on his back, began to check his airways.  “Darren, he’s breathing but he won’t wake up.” </p><p>“C’mon old timer,” Darren said.  He would never admit to it, but Jane could hear the pleading in his voice.  He sounded just as scared as she felt. </p><p>Jane took one of Charles’ hands in both of hers and squeezed tightly. </p><p>She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.  Unlike Maura, Jane listened to her gut and right now it was telling her that this wasn’t going to end well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Time To Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update a little longer than my usual.  Hopefully get back on my weekly update schedule.  Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane took her time wiping down the podium and then the front desk.  Charles was usually the one dusting and cleaning surfaces that hardly needed to be dusted or cleaned, but today he was resting at home.  Well, in his condo on Floor 11.  When the EMTs had arrived the night before, he was fluttering his eyes and breathing slowly.  But he was alive.  And she choked a little on her words saying, “God, Charles.  You scared me!”</p><p>She and Darren stood back while he was checked over.  Once he was given the ok, Jane offered to escort him back to his door.  </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jane had asked, leaning in his doorway.  He wasn’t acting like himself.  He was never cagey with her, but it seemed at this moment he couldn’t decide how to say what he wanted to say.  </p><p>“Listen, kiddo,” Charles said weakly.  “I appreciate you calling for help, I do.”  </p><p>“So, what’s wrong?”  </p><p>Charles stood a little taller, presented a stiff upper lip.  “I have cancer, Jane.”  </p><p>Jane packed away the cleaning supplies in the closet before returning to her post.  It was nearing 7 a.m. and without Charles, helping the residents of Cambridge out the door was going to be a little more taxing.  Signing for packages, responding to calls, answering the phones…it was all going to fall on her today.  Maybe tomorrow.  Maybe the whole week.  She wasn’t sure.  Charles didn’t offer up too much information.  He wouldn’t even disclose the kind of cancer or what stage.   His fainting in the hallway the previous night signaled to her that the prognosis couldn’t be good.  </p><p><em>Okay, Jane.  Suck it up</em>.  </p><p>Charles had handled this job without her for three months when she was out.  She could certainly do this for a few days.   But a part of her worried about the future. Her girlfriend was the Chief Medical Examiner. Death was literally her job and well, Jane had sought a career in homicide.  So far in her young life, the death of a close loved one had not touched her.  Not yet.  She still had her parents, her brothers.  She may not have deemed it possible but she had accepted Charles as her friend long before she realized it.  Death was knocking on the door and frankly, she wasn’t ready for it.  She wasn’t ready to say good bye to Charles Hoyt.  </p><p>The elevator doors opened which garnered her some relief.  Her first distraction for the day.  </p><p>“Oh, good morning, Jane!”  </p><p>Jane smiled while taking the bag out of the older woman’s hands.  “Hello, Mrs. Yates.  How is your husband this morning?”  </p><p>“He is sitting up in the bed today,” Mrs. Yates beamed.  “He says it’s going to be a bad day, but I’d rather have days like this than none with him at all.”  </p><p>Jane nodded while she walked with Mrs. Yates to the front doors.  Her limo was waiting as usual.  Mrs. Yates had been the first resident to truly open up to Jane last year when she took this position.  It was hard to consider the mousy woman as just a resident.  They were friends.  They had to be, right?  </p><p>The Yates had sent her a roomful of get-well flowers while she was in the hospital.  It was a borderline spectacle that made her shy each time a visitor or a nurse ooh’d and aah’d at the display.  And one sunny morning, Mrs Yates tearfully held up her cell phone.  They sat on the roof watching a refurbished video of her husband playing a concerto in his 50s.  It was a performance from just before he fell ill.  He was so lively, so passionate.  Mrs. Yates’ granddaughter had posted it to YouTube and sent the link. </p><p>So, yes, it was true.  The Yates had surpassed every metric necessary to be considered her friends.    </p><p>“You have told him to call me if he needs anything?”  Jane gently reminded her she helped the older woman inside the car.  </p><p>“Oh, yes, dear.  I always do.  He’s just stubborn.  I shouldn’t be more than an hour.  Just a pharmacy run.”  </p><p>Jane smiled at her again, before shutting the door of the vehicle.   As the limo drove off, Jane counted in her head: one down.  </p><p>Kate Vansen could be a chatterbox, but she was in too much of hurry this morning to even pretend to flirt with Jane and for that Jane was grateful.  </p><p>Nicolai was his usual bigoted self, muttering into his cell phone a mixture of Russian and English as he rushed past.  She and Darren had begun to speculate if he was a former KBG spy that was left to rot in the States and that was why he hated everyone and everything.  </p><p>“Vanilla!”  </p><p>“Crap,” Jane groaned to herself, before turning around.  “Mr. Washington.”  </p><p>“I told you to call me Rondo!”  </p><p>“And I told you to stop calling me Vanilla.”  </p><p>Raymond Washington had moved into Cambridge while she was out.  He was a respectable musician, a blues singer with a voice rumored to make any space sound like a concert hall.  He was the very definition of smooth, a sleek angular build that made every suit he wore look sharp to the touch.  He also liked to repeat himself.  Most of his sentences began with repeating a word three times.  It was weird.   She liked to thank her lucky stars that he played so many late shows.  That meant he would usually sleep in and most days, she would miss him entirely.  Today was not one of those days.  </p><p>“Vanilla, Vanilla, Vanilla,” he said in the same way her mother would ‘tsk,tsk,tsk’.  “I think we’ve known each other long enough to drop formalities!”  </p><p>“No, I don’t think we have, Mr. Washington,” Jane replied flatly.  “I’ll help you with this case.”  </p><p>“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Raymond said, smiling winningly at her.  “I’ve been playing for a long time but it seems like the equipment never gets lighter!”  </p><p>He was right.  Whatever she was hauling was heavy.  She finally bid him farewell.  </p><p>One after the other until around 11 a.m. Jane found herself falling into the chair behind the desk.  The same one that Charles would almost never sit in.  It was like he was never tired.  How was it he was never tired?  After her busy morning, she was ready to pass out.</p><p>“Jane!”   Jane hopped out of her chair just as Constance was rounding the corner.  Luckily, Constance had her nose in a folder and didn’t put her eyes on Jane until the last moment.  Jane had her hands behind her back and stepped from around the desk.  </p><p>“We have a new resident moving in today,” Constance announced.  “And before you complain, he has hired movers.  I just need you to help him file the last of his paperwork.”  </p><p>Another thing that Charles would typically do.  It’s not like he hadn’t shown her what to do, necessarily.  She just maybe wasn’t paying attention at the time when he did.   Before Constance could completely blow past her, though, Jane tentatively reached out.  Her hand just flitted across the shoulder of her boss but it was enough to get her to stop. </p><p>Jane shrugged before she said, “Have you talked to him today?”  </p><p>Constance’s expression softened.  “Yes.  He’s insisting he work, but I ordered him to stay in bed or I would fire him.”  </p><p>“Okay, good,” Jane said with a grateful smile.  “I’ll get ready for the new guy.”  </p><p>“His file is on the desk.”  </p><p>“Right,” Jane said.  She rifled through a few folders before landing on what she recognized as new leasing forms.  She flipped it open and read aloud, “Dr. Ian Faulkner.”  </p><p>***</p><p>Maura’s office was so weird.  </p><p>Well, it was nice because she didn’t really have one before.  And what the city’s budget wouldn’t cover in terms of renovations, Maura’s wealthy connections picked up.  When Jane had commented it was different in the morgue, that was simply an understatement.  The morgue, the new lab, the new offices (Yes, plural).  In the few months Jane was laid up Maura had a few walls knocked out, the floors redone, and equipment upgraded.  </p><p>It was all done through charities and events for the Boston Police Department.  Constance had planned a few of them and directed the funds where they needed to go.  </p><p>Maura, however, used her money to furnish her new office.  </p><p>Jane studied the African mask hanging on the wall.  Three dark holes for the eyes and mouth. She figured it to be ceramic with a deep shiny black glaze. It was downright haunting but in an intriguing way. Maura had told her the masks would represent spirits important to whatever ritual was being performed.  And that was probably true, but Jane viewed the office space from an outside perspective and picked up on a theme:  Anywhere but Boston.</p><p>The world as Maura knew it had changed.  The morgue before Paddy Doyle and Bobby Marino had been a safe haven.  It was hers.  After those two events, Maura needed to perform a facelift; to make the morgue her space once again.  Hence the mask and the various other worldly objects that littered the space.  There was a cricket bat leaning in the corner.  Apparently, some Australian aborigines’ tradition that evolved out of British settlement.   And the books.  So many books all around that rivaled her library at the condo. </p><p>It was her home away from home. The morgue was hers again. </p><p>Barry entered Maura’s office.  “Oh.  Hey, Jane.  Maura around?”  </p><p>“She’ll be back in a few minutes.”  </p><p>“Oh, ok, cool,” Barry said.  He was quiet for a moment, standing in the doorway looking a little…stricken.  Before she could ask, he said, “Hey, can I get your advice on something?”  </p><p>“Sure.”  </p><p>“So, I was talking to Frankie...”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, he texted me,” she said.  “Shit, I forgot to message him back.”  </p><p>Barry’s face took on the sickly look it got when he was ready to puke.  “He already talked to you?”  </p><p>Jane sat up straighter and elaborated, “He said you thought he could be a cop.  Which I think is probably not one of your best ideas.”  </p><p>“Oh, right,” Barry said, looking entirely too relieved.  “That.  I said that.”  </p><p>Jane rose an eyebrow suspiciously now.  “What did you think I was going to say?”  </p><p>Barry shook his head vigorously.  “Nothing!  Never mind.”  </p><p>“No, seriously, Frost.  What’s going on?”  </p><p>“Oh, hi Barry!” Maura said, effectively ending Jane’s questioning.  “Gabriel said you were looking for me.”  </p><p>“Uh, yeah, it’s actually good you’re both here.  Jesse Wade called.  He will do an interview….as long as it’s Jane he’s talking to.”  </p><p>Jane immediately objected.  “No.  No!  Not happening.”   </p><p>“Jane, I am out of leads here.  I got a feeling he’s involved but he won’t talk and he’s got an expensive lawyer.  For whatever reason, he’ll talk to you.  I got you reservations at some French restaurant downtown.  Just do this for me, please?”</p><p>“Frost, c’mon….”  </p><p>“I will literally beg, Jane.  On my knees.  I will do it.”    </p><p>Jane shut her eyes, rubbed one of her temples as she very reluctantly said, “Oh my God, okay!  I guess I’ll go but you owe me like five pitchers of beer and you’ll let me win one game of cricket.  You got me?”  </p><p>“Yes, thank you!  Whatever you want.”  </p><p>She was standing up and straightening out her jacket when she heard Barry huff out his disappointment.  That was coupled with her girlfriend saying, “You are not going in that suit.”  </p><p>Jane chuckled.  “You have a better idea?  Sounds like I have to meet this guy now.”  </p><p>Maura didn’t hesitate as she unbuttoned her jacket and removed it.  She turned around and pointed to the back of the dress.   “Unzip me.”  </p><p>Barry made a choked off noise.  </p><p>Jane froze.  “What-why??”  </p><p>Her blush was in full force.  She had certainly heard those words before but in a much more decidedly private bedroom without an audience. </p><p>Maura completely ignored her. “You can’t go like that!  C’mon, we’ll trade clothes.”  Maura made a motion as if to pull the zipper down herself.  </p><p>Jane’s pitch went up an octave as she whisper-yelled, “For the love of Christ, Maura!”    </p><p>“I think I’m gonna go!” Barry announced in an uncharacteristic squeaky voice.  “Meet you at the car, Jane!”  </p><p>He was gone in a flash, leaving Jane to stare at her girlfriend like she was crazy.   “Are you serious?  That dress wouldn’t even cover….me.”  </p><p>One no-nonsense stare later and Jane was shifting uneasily while observing Maura roll up the sleeves of her suit.  Which, in all honesty, was kinda making this whole situation a little bit more palatable.  Her suit looked really really good on Maura.   However, as Jane looked down at the pink dress hugging her body more tightly than anything she had ever worn, she began to wholeheartedly regret teasing Maura about the murder weapon a couple of days ago.  Then a foul stench hit her nostrils.  She took a quick sniff of the air to realize the smell was coming from her.  She groaned.  “It smells like a DB.”  </p><p>“Oh, men do not like the smell of death,” Maura agreed, then began to spray perfume all over her.  </p><p>“Okay, stop!” Jane said, backing away.</p><p>Maura’s eyes did a complete once over.  She concluded very approvingly, “You look sexy.”  </p><p>Jane wrinkled her nose at the compliment, before viewing her girlfriend in turn.  “And uh…you look like you’re wearing my clothes.”</p><p>Jane made a hasty exit because honestly?  Maura in her suit was working for her in more ways than one and if she caught those hazel eyes in conjunction with the open collar of her crisp white top one more time, she was never going to make it to that restaurant to interview Jesse Wade.  </p><p>***</p><p>Jane and Maura entered the condo to a full house.  </p><p>While Jane was laid up in the condo nursing her wound, Constance and Angela had found themselves in each other’s orbit more frequently.  Sometimes it was lunch.  Sometimes it was a quick chat in the lobby if Angela felt it prudent to stop by and bug Jane.  </p><p>Jane wasn’t sure if she liked them being friends yet.  Maura was ecstatic.  Her mother was never cordial with any of her other partner’s parents.  That fact made Jane feel all the more worrisome.  Meddling was something both women did and thinking of them teaming up to conspire against her haunted Jane’s dreams at night.  </p><p>It seemed that tonight, however, the only conspiracy was to make a huge family dinner.  </p><p>Constance was working with some kind of dough, with not a lick of flour anywhere on her person.  Angela was stirring gravy on the stove top showing off a nice red splotch on her apron.  Her father and brothers were in the living room watching a baseball game and to see the two families melded together did actually fill Jane’s heart with a fuzzy warmth.  </p><p>Upon closer inspection, Bass, was actually in attendance as well, meandering underneath the dining table.   Jane wasn’t exactly sure when family dinners had migrated from her childhood home to Maura’s, but she found that she didn’t really care at that moment.  It was nice to come home to family.  </p><p>“Nice dress, Janie!”  </p><p>“Shut up, Tommy!” Jane yelled back, stretching a little when she reached the island.  She began to pull off her borrowed shoes and proclaimed, “These suck!”  </p><p>“Oh!  That is a beautiful dress, Jane!” Angela gushed, while polishing the table settings.  </p><p>“Looks familiar,” Constance chimed in.  </p><p>“It’s mine,” Maura supplied helpfully, rolling up the sleeves on the suit jacket for the umpteenth time since they were way too long for her.  “We traded clothes!”  </p><p>Constance eyed them both curiously, opened her to mouth to say something then thought better of it.  Jane was happy she wouldn’t have to explain.   </p><p>“Damn, Maura.  You look good.”  </p><p>“Tommy, gross.  Go away,” Jane complained. </p><p>Her little brother was backing away, but he was also signaling to Maura to call him.  Which had become a thing with him.  Whenever he could, he would drop the Rizzoli Charm twofold and just blatantly flirt with Maura.     Maura, for her part, was always amused.  “Someday he will learn that you are the only Rizzoli I want.”  </p><p>“Hm,” Jane said, giving Maura a quick kiss.  “Someday soon, I hope.  Or you might be investigating his murder.”  </p><p>The feast was amazing and before too long, the night was over.  Constance, her parents and Tommy said their goodbyes.  Frankie lingered saying he wanted to watch the post-game follow up on Maura’s TV since it was so much bigger than his.  Jane suspected he wanted something else, though.  The game they watched was abysmal and the commentary was likely to be a testosterone fueled rant about firing the pitching staff again.    </p><p>Frankie’s cell phone buzzed.  She watched him pick it up, turn it on and then he chuckled.  A grin broke out on his face too as he typed back.  </p><p>“Ok, who is she?”  </p><p>“Huh?” Frankie said, looking at her.  “Who’s who?”  </p><p>“The girl that you’re obviously smitten with.  The one texting you?  Who is she?  Do I know her?”  </p><p>Frankie laughed, but there was an air of uncertainty to it.  “Jane, it’s not a girl.  It’s just Barry sending me some stupid joke.  It’s nothing.”  </p><p>She was going to let it go, but then it happened again!  The same sequence.  The phone buzzed.  He opened the message.  He practically giggled and then typed out a quick reply.  When he looked up again and caught her staring, the biggest of epiphanies struck her.  </p><p>His dopey grin and shiny eyes.  The light pick color on the tip of his ears, the clear sign of a blush.  </p><p>Jane’s mouth fell open.  “You like Frost!”  </p><p>Her brother started to look anxious.  “What?  Of course, I do.  He’s a good friend.”  </p><p>“Noooo,” Jane said, standing up and pointing her finger at him.  “You like, like him!”  </p><p>“Janie,” Frankie said, his voice was pleading.  “It’s not…it’s just.  It’s not like that!” </p><p>“You are giggling like a school girl!”  </p><p>“Jane…I…. he…,” Frankie stammered.   And just like that, the floodgates opened.   “Look, I don’t know what the hell is going on!  We were out at The Dirty Robber last week.  And we were just talking about random stuff.  Did you know he likes Gundam?  I didn’t realize how long we had been talking until they announced it was last call!  And he looked surprised by that too.  But I didn’t think nothing on it. </p><p>And then we were out again, playing darts and drinking like we’ve been doing.  Somehow, we start talking about family and he tells me his dad was pretty much out of the picture.  And you know, I was being nosy and asked why and he tells me that his dad hated he was going to be a cop…but then he also tells me (kinda quietly) that he told his dad he might be into guys and girls, you know?  His dad literally kicked him out!  And I was real angry about it, you know?  Because if Ma or Pop had kicked you out for being gay, I would’ve, like, disowned them.   But then I started to feel queasy?   I don’t know, Janie.  I panicked a little and told him we should maybe call it a night. </p><p>And we stepped outside the bar and Jesus, we kept talking for like another twenty minutes!  I got home and that’s when I texted you because I think that maybe…I kinda got the feeling he told me about his dad because he was trying to hint at something.  Do you think he was hinting at something?”  </p><p>Jane was more than a little blown away.  During his whole speech, she had slowly sunk back onto the couch and just witnessed the freak out.   Frankie could talk but <em>holy shit</em>.   And Barry… It was no wonder she thought the glare Barry directed at his father was hot enough to melt lead.  It was because his father literally didn’t like Barry for who he was.  It was why they hadn’t talked for three years and why Barry was certain they would never speak again.  </p><p>And when Frankie showed up at the Robber soon after, Barry’s whole demeanor brightened….  and oh shit, earlier in Maura’s office!  Barry was trying to ask her about Frankie then!  Barry liked her brother!  </p><p>“God, Jane, say <em>something</em>!”  Frankie said, panicked.  </p><p>“Uh!  Okay, um, so, yeah.  That,” Jane stammered.  <em>Good going, Jane.</em>  She shook her head and tried again.  “So, you want to know if he is hinting at something?”</p><p>Frankie nodded fervently.   “Um, well, are you asking because you want to let him down easy or because you….?”</p><p>Jane was letting the rest of her question hang out there.  </p><p>Frankie suddenly looked so defeated.  “Honestly, Janie.  I don’t know.  I’m kinda scared.”  </p><p>He fell back onto the couch next to her, a sulking expression followed.  She began to wonder if this was what she looked like pining after Maura.  (She definitely knew that was exactly what she looked like.) </p><p>Jane felt a contented smile spread across her face.  She hoped it looked sincere, not teasing.  She leaned forward and made it a point to catch her brother’s eyes.  “Frankie.  Sometimes when we realize what another person means to us?  That can be scary as hell.”  </p><p>“I’m confused, is all.  We talk about chicks all the time.  I mean, that has to mean something, right?”  </p><p>“Well, my very smart girlfriend would tell me that sexuality is fluid.  You and Frost can definitely agree that women are hot while also being attracted to one another.”  </p><p>Frankie was silent for another moment.  “What about Pop?  What if he reacts like Barry’s dad?”  </p><p>“No, Frankie.  It won’t be like that.”  </p><p>“I dunno, Jane.  Guys don’t like other guys.  Not in families like ours.”  </p><p>“Like ours?  The church doesn’t make decisions for them.  And Frankie?  Pop loves you.  You are his absolute favorite.  Just be honest with him.”  </p><p>“I am his favorite.”</p><p>So, her brother was honest.  And she was there to witness when her Pop stood up and leveled Frankie with an injurious gaze.  She could practically see Frankie gulp and momentarily she was actually worried that this whole thing was about to blow up in their faces.  That is until Frank kept eye contact with his son, placed both hands on Frankie’s shoulders and asked seriously, “Does this mean that you will finally move out?  Get your own place?”</p><p>Frankie was still frozen until their father smiled warmly.  Proudly.  </p><p>Frankie looked so relieved; she thought he might cry.  </p><p>Jane quietly slipped out of the house to let her brother and father hug it out.      </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Return of the Mack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maura!  We’re going to be late!” Jane yelled from the kitchen.  She had been ready for at least thirty minutes for an event she didn’t even want to go to:  Constance Isles’ art show.  No, it was an art <em>installation, Jane</em>.  And Maura actually forced her to get a tailored suit.  It fit well and all, but it made her feel like an imposter and it cost a fortune.  (She knew because she dug through Maura’s purse to find the receipt just to see the damage.) </p><p>Finally, Maura hurriedly entered the kitchen looking fantastic as usual with a gold purse on her arm that Jane had never seen before (it must have been purchased just for tonight) and her cell phone in her hand.  Her dress was a leopard print that only she could pull off, cut just above the knees with a golden glittery jacket to accent it.  She was wearing a curious expression reading whatever message it was she had received. </p><p>“Is it work?” Jane asked, straightening up since it seemed they were finally going to be on their way. </p><p>“No,” Maura said, surprise followed by a deep frown.  “Just an …old friend saying they moved back to Boston.”  Jane watched Maura stash the phone in the purse.  With a bright smile and even brighter eyes, Maura beamed at Jane and beckoned, “Let’s go before my mother kills us for being late.” </p><p>“Us?” Jane scoffed, opening the door for Maura.  “I’m not the reason we’re going to be late.  You are.” </p><p>“I still don’t know how you manage to shower, get dressed, style your hair and do your makeup all in under three minutes,” Maura remarked, stepping onto the elevator.  She was clearly being sarcastic. </p><p>Jane chuckled, following her.  Out of habit, she pressed the button for the lobby.  “Hair and make-up? I don’t do any of that.”</p><p>“I know.  But I do.”</p><p>“Wow.  Way to politely insult me.” </p><p>“Not an insult.  An observation.” </p><p>“Yeah.  An observational insult.”</p><p>Maura giggled.</p><p>Jane went on. “I’ll have you know there’s conditioner in this mop of hair.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>The elevator doors opened and before Jane could follow up with another retort, she heard a familiar voice. </p><p>“Maura!” </p><p>Jane looked up to see that new resident, Ian Faulkner, jogging up to them with the biggest smile on his face.  She had helped him to fill out his move-in paperwork the other day.  She remembered thinking he seemed like the kind of guy that knew he was handsome and wasn’t shy about it.  His build suggested he lived in the gym when he wasn’t doing whatever the hell it was he did for a living.</p><p>And it took her a second too long to realize he wasn’t slowing down.  And in the next second, he scooped up Maura off the ground (she squeaked) to spin once before setting her back down.  And the shock of the first two seconds delayed her while he landed a not so chaste kiss against Maura’s lips… the kind that froze Maura solid because she genuinely looked like she had no idea how to react. </p><p>And then the world caught up to her. </p><p>“What the hell?” Jane barked, shoving Ian away. </p><p>“Maura! I’m terribly sorry,” Ian said, looking not the least bit sorry at all.  “I just, we haven’t seen each other in so long.  I completely forgot my manners.”</p><p>Maura was still just <em>not moving</em>.  Her mouth opened once, then twice but no sound came out.  Jane was happy to fill the void with her loud displeasure.   </p><p>“Is that how you greet every woman you haven’t seen in ‘so long’?” Jane snapped.  She had stepped forward, but felt Maura’s hand on her forearm to steady her. </p><p>“Ian, it has been a long time,” Maura said, her tone a mix of breathless and reserved.  “We’ll have to talk later, I’m afraid.” </p><p>“The art show, right?” Ian said, his winning smile back in place.  “I saw a flyer at the front desk and thought I would attend.  I have a limo out front if you care for a lift?” </p><p>“No thanks, pal,” Jane answered before Maura could.  She took hold of Maura’s hand in a somewhat possessive manner, but it was actually Maura tugging on Jane to escape.  They brushed past Ian who still seemed to be completely clueless to Maura’s distress.    </p><p>“Okay, I guess I’ll see you there!”</p><p>Jane waited a beat before she said, “Uh, Maura?” </p><p>Jane was met with silence.  In fact, they were silent on the entire brisk walk to the parking garage.  Silent still when they climbed in the car and Maura turned the ignition.  For a long moment, they listened to the soft hum of the engine. </p><p>Jane started, “So…?” </p><p>“He’s an ex of mine.  And I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Seeing how he kissed you with absolutely no permission right in front of me, I feel like we should maybe talk about it.”</p><p>Maura shifted her car into reverse and repeated tersely, “I don’t want to talk about it.”  Jane went to open her mouth, but immediately ceased whatever words were going to come out when Maura’s voice shakily pleaded, “Please, Jane.  Don’t.” </p><p>“Okay,” Jane said acquiescently, instantly giving way. </p><p>She waited until they slowed to a stop at a red light and when Maura seemed to be breathing more evenly before she placed her hand on Maura’s thigh, gave a small squeeze.  “I’m sorry.  When you’re ready to talk about it…” </p><p>Maura’s smile was grateful, if not just a little bit watery.  “Thank you, Jane.” </p><p>Jane knew right then and there that Ian Faulkner had broken Maura’s heart. </p><p>And that knowledge stewed in her brain the entire drive to the show.  It festered while Maura immediately cut through the crowd upon arrival to have politely delivered harsh words with Constance over Ian.  It was about as animated as an argument could get between the two women, even with their arms crossed and lips hardly moving.  And then the subject of all that angst was crossing the room.  Ian caught Jane’s eyes, winked at her and then changed his trajectory toward Maura and Constance. </p><p>Jane’s mouth fell open.  <em>Did he just wink at me?</em></p><p>In a few short strides, Jane was approaching the three of them.  She could hear the tail end of Maura’s sentence, “…didn’t tell me he was moving into the building, Mother.” </p><p>“To be fair, Maura, I didn’t even know the man’s last name!  You kept him very secret.” </p><p>It was an excuse that sounded flat even to Jane's ears.  She could see Maura gearing up to say so, but neither she nor Constance had seen Ian approaching. </p><p>“Well, Mrs. Isles, we weren’t necessarily in a situation where our names could just be bandied about,” Ian cut in, his voice smooth and charming.  “Maura was just protecting me.” </p><p>Jane coughed to let her presence be known.  Maura turned to her, a distraught expression on her face and it tugged at Jane’s heartstrings to see her this way.  As Jane looked between Ian and Maura, she was getting flashes of the cluelessness of Giovanni and a similar uneasiness from Maura. Except for mindlessly saying ‘You’re hot!” Ian was decidedly more eloquent.  It just didn’t make him any less of an asshole.</p><p>It didn’t seem like the best idea to crowd Maura, so Jane took only a tiny step forward towards the man and reluctantly extended her hand, “I think we got off to a bad start.  I’m Jane Rizzoli.”  </p><p>Ian nodded, then took her hand for a firm shake.  “Ian Faulkner.”  He then pulled her in a little closer, his grip tightening.  He made a show of clasping a strong hand against her shoulder cordially, but Jane wasn’t stupid.  Ian was sizing her up so she tightened her grip in kind, forced a thin smile.  He showed no sign it bothered him.  He finally let go and asked, “So, Jane.  How is it you met my darling Maura?” </p><p>Jane rose an eyebrow in response.  <em>Darling? </em></p><p>“Ian, Jane is my girlfriend,” Maura said, finally finding her voice again.  “I would have introduced you before, but…” </p><p>“You were too busy shoving your tongue down my girlfriend’s throat,” Jane said brusquely. </p><p>Constance looked between all three of them at that answer.  She tried to politely interrupt, “Ian, perhaps would be a good time to show you….” </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jane.  I didn’t realize you two were together,” Ian began to say.   </p><p>“Actually, yes, you did.  And for some reason, you think I’m too stupid to notice.” </p><p>This time Maura attempted to step in.  “Jane, maybe we should…” </p><p>Ian stepped forward again in a move that was clearly meant to intimidate.  “I haven’t the foggiest idea what you’re getting at.” </p><p>Jane smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.  “So how many times have you just flown into Maura’s life on a whim? How many times have you disappeared on her?  Because I’m beginning to think it’s been more than a few.” </p><p>Ian had <em>finally</em> shut-up.  He was no longer smiling and neither was she. </p><p>Jane took her turn to crowd him, forced him back a step.  “Judging by how she’s been acting, I’d say you’ve done a number on her.  Now, Maura is not just my girlfriend.  She’s my <em>best</em> friend.  And I don’t like seeing my best friend hurt.  So why don’t you just do us all a favor and crawl back into that hole you slithered out of and leave her alone.”</p><p>Ian held his ground a moment more, shooting a glance in Maura’s direction.  Whatever he saw there forced all of the tension out of his body.  The jackass had finally seen what he was willfully ignoring.  He nodded and stepped away from Jane.  He flashed them all a winning smile that certainly didn’t hold the same magnetism it had earlier in the night. </p><p>“Well, I hope you all enjoy your evening.  And Maura, if you want, I would like to catch up.  You have my number.” </p><p>“Yes, Ian.  I’ll let you know,” Maura replied.  Always so polite even toward people who didn’t deserve such kindness. </p><p>After Ian was out of ear shot, Constance announced as if she was the one suffering some great inconvenience, “Well, I need a drink.”  She leaned over to kiss Maura on the cheek and in lieu of an apology simply said, “Enjoy your night.  I will see that Dr. Faulkner is escorted out shortly.”    </p><p>Next, Constance looked approvingly at Jane’s attire but that didn’t stop her from straightening the collar of the suit before disappearing into the crowd.  Had she not been the boss, Jane would have slapped her hand away. She already had one mother that fussed over clothes. She didn’t need two.</p><p>Jane turned her attention to Maura who couldn’t have looked more lightened.  She slipped her hand into Jane’s and said, “I could use a drink too.  And some company.” </p><p>Jane smiled at her, used her free hand to push some loose strands of hair behind Maura’s ear.  “Lead the way.” </p><p>***</p><p>The balcony they found was secluded.  Jane leaned back against it, while Maura stood next her just staring vacantly out on the quiet city below them.  </p><p>“Have you ever heard people talk about the love of their life?  Well, that was Ian.”</p><p>Jane listened quietly as Maura recalled her time with Ian.  A Doctor’s Without Borders type program was how they met, but it was Ian’s side gig that forced them to split the first time.  He was stealing supplies and helping people where he was not permitted.  The kind of activities that ping on Interpol sensors even if he was basically the Robin Hood of medicine.  And when Ian would swing through Boston, he would romance her and she would help him obtain what he needed to keep his side gig going. </p><p>Maura would wake up to a note or some flowers as a goodbye.  The whole relationship was just whirlwind, it was chaotic but it was also hollow. </p><p>Ian Faulkner just wasn’t sympathetic to how far Maura had fallen for him and what his disappearances were doing.  It had been two years since she had seen him last.  She hardly expected to see him again given how long it had been.  She was afraid to entertain the notion that he was hurt or worse, dead. </p><p>It seemed now, though, that Ian was moving back for good.  His assumption that Maura would just be available was obvious.  The fact that she was taken (and not looking anywhere else) certainly took him by surprise.   And his boorish behavior at having been spurned shouldn’t have been a surprise to Maura, but she admitted that it was. </p><p>“You saw all of that in Ian before you even spoke to him.”</p><p>Jane sipped from her glass again.  There was no beer (which was an actual tragedy), but the wine was okay and it was successfully giving her a light buzz.  She corrected her girlfriend and said, “No, I didn’t see it in him.  Not at first.  I saw it in you.” </p><p>“Me?” </p><p>Jane hummed a ‘yes’ into her glass while she sipped.  “Yeah.  It was you.  I wasn’t in New York long, but I had Korsak there with me and he tried to teach me some tools of the trade, so to speak.  We both had high hopes for my career and he wanted to help me out.  There are tests you take to be a detective and he was the best teacher a cop could ask for.  And I know you’re wondering why I’m telling you this.  I’m getting there.  You’re so impatient.” </p><p>That earned a little chuckle out of Maura.  Jane would never tire at being able to make Maura laugh, to bring her some joy even if there was no reason to be joyful. </p><p>“You don’t just read your perp, Maura.  You read the people in their orbit too.  Everything I saw in you while he was around?  That was enough for me.” </p><p>“What did you see?”</p><p>Jane ducked her head some, knowing that Maura would expect nothing less than truthfulness, honesty.  “I could see that he hurt you.  And that you still hurt and I just want to make it better.”</p><p>“You already have.”  Maura had been clutching a handkerchief during her entire story, but had finally begun to use it.  “I probably look a mess.” </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Jane said straightaway.  “And not even the love of your life should make you feel otherwise.” </p><p>Maura laughed quietly again, but Jane knew she was trying to hide her embarrassment.  “Did I call him that?  I shouldn’t have said that.” </p><p>Jane smiled wider.  “One of the many things I love about you is that you always say what you feel and mean what you say.  I’m only mildly offended that he gets that honorable title.” </p><p>“Stop joking.  You’re not supposed to be joking.” </p><p>“Maura, there will never be a time I don’t joke,” Jane reminded her.  She pushed herself away from the balcony and beckoned Maura toward her.  She was soon holding Maura close, wrapping her in warmth and care.  Jane kissed her hair before whispering, “I only want for you to be happy, Maur.  I would never stand between you and some great romance.  But I hope I never have to.” </p><p>Maura pulled away just enough to give her room to kiss Jane softly.  “You make me happy, Jane.”</p><p>Jane kissed Maura again quickly.  Followed up by another one just because she could.  “So, should we go back inside and mingle with your mom’s snooty friends?”      </p><p>“No, let’s go home.” </p><p>“I was hoping you would say that.” </p><p>***</p><p>The Division One Café had a new barista: Angela Rizzoli. </p><p>At first, it was kind of irritating when she would show up to visit Maura to have the misfortune of passing by her mother on each trip.  But after a while, she got used to it.  Her father’s work had been slow and Angela had never held a job before but if there was one thing she could do well, it was cook.  And the coffee was infinitely better. </p><p>While Jane waited on Maura to grab their order, she spied Frankie entering the building.  He smiled upon seeing her and jogged his way over. </p><p>“Hey, Janie,” he said, looking nothing like his usual unkempt self. </p><p>Jane made a show of sniffing the air around him.  “What is that smell?  And did you get a haircut?” </p><p>Frankie’s face soured.  “Very funny.” </p><p>“Turnabout is fair play,” Jane shot back.  “You teased me relentlessly about Maura.” </p><p>“Can’t a guy look nice for a date?  At least, I think it’s a date.” </p><p>Maura approached them carrying their coffee order from the café. She leaned in to smell the scent for herself.  “Hmm, hints of orange blended with notes of cedar and verbena.  This is definitely a date.” </p><p>Frankie frowned a little at the description.  “Uhh, does that mean it smells nice?” </p><p>“It smells wonderful,” Maura insisted kindly.  “Barry will be pleased.” </p><p>Shyly, Frankie smiled and clapped his hands together.  “I am nervous.  Like, really nervous.  Should I be this nervous?” </p><p>“If it helps, I’m nervous too.” </p><p>Frankie whirled around to find Barry standing behind him.  He had replaced his standard issue suit for something more casual.  A pair of jeans and a button down.  They stood awkwardly as if their feet were fused to the floor.  Jane smirked before stepping forward and saying, “You guys should probably go on that date.” </p><p>“Right!” Frankie said almost too loudly.  “I, uh, borrowed Ma’s car.  But don’t laugh!  Giovanni made some changes the last time he fixed it up for her.” </p><p>Barry smiled.  “I’ve seen it.  I’ll try not to laugh again.”  The young detective smiled at them, “Bye, ladies.” </p><p>“Don’t you two kids stay out too late!”  Jane called after them.  Frankie threw up a middle finger at her before he disappeared through the doors. </p><p>Jane really was happy for her brother, but like most things, the Rizzolis didn’t always have the best of luck.  A blast from the past approached Frankie and Barry after they left the restaurant with a little girl in tow. </p><p>Frankie’s old girlfriend, Theresa, basically ambushed him at the worst possible time.  It wasn’t hard to figure out that she was there to announce that the little girl was Frankie’s daughter. </p><p>What the heck was going on this year? Revenge of the Ex?  With Casey and then Ian and now Theresa there seemed to be a pall hanging over them this year.  A series of unexpected visitations from the past specifically meant to upend their journeys to happiness.</p><p>Jane had never liked Theresa and practically ordered Frankie to get a paternity test.  "She's a freeloader.  Don't get wrapped up in her crazy unless you actually have to." </p><p>But Frankie was also equally vexed about another problem. </p><p>"Barry hasn't texted me," Frankie had told her rather dejectedly.  "I know it's only been a couple of days since our date, but..." </p><p>Jane cut him off immediately.  "Barry is probably busy.  Don't overthink this." </p><p>"What if <em>he's</em> rethinking stuff?" </p><p>"Frankie, he likes you.  A lot.  This stuff with Theresa doesn't change that." </p><p>"God, I hope you're right, Janie." </p><p>She viewed her brother with the gaze of a protective older sister.  She resisted the urge to hug him because she figured that wouldn't go over too well, so instead she told him confidently, "I know I am.  He'll text you." </p><p>Frankie still looked doubtful.  </p><p>"And if he doesn't, I know where he works." </p><p>As she expected, her brother looked alarmed at the suggestion.  "No, Jane.  You don't have to...he's not like that.  He'll probably definitely text me.  He's a good person and ...." </p><p>Jane sported a small grin of success at her little ploy. </p><p>Frankie rolled his eyes.  "Stop overthinking it?"</p><p>She repeated, "Stop overthinking it." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Longest Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was hoping for a more regular posting schedule, but life has other plans.  Grateful for the love and feedback, as always.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hall was blissfully quiet and Jane took the opportunity to lean forward, plant her elbows on the podium and then proceed to use her index fingers to rub at her temples in an attempt to ease away her irritation at another long day.  She wished she could place most of her exhaustion on the tenants but her cell phone had been pinging all day.  Frankie.  Barry.  Angela.  Constance. </p><p>Her brother was upset over Theresa (the paternity test still pending).  Barry was worried that Frankie might view the incident as a bad omen (to which she responded <em>‘Talk to him!  Not me!’</em>).  Angela was upset because Frankie was upset (‘<em>Ma, for the love of Christ, he’s a grown man</em>. <em>He’ll be fine!’</em>).  And, well, Constance was the boss.  All of her messages were annoying. </p><p>But those messages were successfully pulling her in multiple directions distracting her enough to drop a delivery on her foot. And to completely miss the ‘Up’ button in front of a tenant, insistently pressing a dent into the plaster wall next to it. She tripped over Bass. Kate watched her bump into the desk in the lobby. Each new text sounded loudly or vibrated at all the wrong times leading to another banged knee or embarrassing act.</p><p>So, when her phone rang again Jane reluctantly answered without looking at the caller ID. </p><p>Jane practically growled, “What now?”</p><p>“Well, I was calling to see if you wanted me to grab something to eat on my way home, but now I’m not sure.” </p><p>Jane perked up immediately at the sound of Maura’s voice.  “Wait, wait!  Yes, <em>please</em> bring food.”  She glanced at her watch, then remarked, “An early day for you?” </p><p>“It was determined that it would be best if I removed myself from the case,” Maura said, her explanation vague.  “Do you have a preference?” </p><p>“Remove yourself from the case?  Why?” Jane said. </p><p>“Food first.  We can talk when I get home.” </p><p>“Yeah, ok.  Um, go to that pizza place you like.  Just don’t make the entire pie full of veggies….” </p><p>“Half broccoli rabe and sausage.  Half zucchini, squash and eggplant.” </p><p>“And don’t let any of that other crap touch my side,” Jane warned through her smile. </p><p>“See you soon, Jane.” </p><p>“Bye, Maura.” </p><p>The elevator doors dinged right then and off stepped Charles Hoyt.  Jane smiled at him and all to eagerly greeted him with a hug.  He returned it with more strength than she had gotten used to in the last few weeks.  He still felt so thin in her arms, but his vibrancy seemed to be coming back.  He was still pretty tightlipped about his treatments, but at least now he was smiling more.  And as he pointed out on one occasion, he still had his hair. </p><p>Charles teased her, “I’ve never known you to be this clingy, Jane.” </p><p>Jane pulled back quickly, folded her arms.  “I’m not clingy.  Shoot me for missing you.”   </p><p>Charles continued to grin.  Jane rolled her eyes. </p><p>“I just wanted to straighten out the desk,” he explained while she followed him to the lobby.  “I am due back in the morning.” </p><p>“The desk is in perfect order,” Jane said defensively.  “I’m not <em>that </em>messy.  Also, are you sure you’re ready to be back?  You feel okay?” </p><p>He stood behind the desk a moment as if viewing it for the first time.  He gave a little shrug.  “I miss this.  I miss you.  And even Darren.”  His admission gave Jane a genuine feeling of acceptance.  His finger rubbed the polished wood surface.  “What I don’t miss are coffee rings on my desk.” </p><p>Jane was amused by how ‘the desk’ suddenly turned into ‘my desk’.</p><p>“Coffee, huh?” Jane said as innocently as possible.  “Can’t imagine how that got there.”  At his look of disbelief, she quickly pulled a few folders and handed them over.  “These are a list of maintenance issues I haven’t got to.  Just in case you’re bored.” </p><p>Knowingly, Charles flipped through some pages.  “How many requests are for Ms. Vansen and Mr. Washington?” </p><p>“I will give you <em>all </em>my tips for a<em> week</em> if you just handle those, please,” Jane implored.  “Between the two of them, I’m going to go insane!!” </p><p>“We still have a maintenance crew if I’m not mistaken.” </p><p>“They have literally been hiding from me all day.” </p><p>Charles chuckled.  “I’ll review these tonight.  Get them settled in the morning.” </p><p>“Oh my God, thank you,” Jane said with relief.  She quickly embraced him again.  “I’m not clingy.  Just glad to have you back.” </p><p>“Glad to be back, kiddo.” </p><p>***</p><p>Jane looked up from her pizza.  Her girlfriend was glowing.  Literally.  Like a halo was hanging above her head and all was right with the world.  She could also tell that Maura was avoiding the initial topic of discussion with her amusing recollection of the interview that Barry had been conducting. </p><p>“You did <em>not </em>say that to him.” </p><p>Jane’s voice was deadpan.  Maura was grinning. </p><p>“Well, it’s true.  Male and female muscle tissue is identical.  What varies is a guy’s skeletal frame.  Men generally have less body fat…” </p><p>“But not always,” Jane finished, repeating the words.  She shook her head.  Maura, in her way, called the foreman fat. “You really can’t help that Google mouth, can you?” </p><p>“You love it.” </p><p>Jane in all sincerity said, “I love <em>you</em>.”  Those three words widened Maura’s smile and it pained Jane she was going to watch it shrink.  “Which is why I know you’re avoiding my question.” </p><p>And that smile did dim. </p><p>Jane went on, “The crime was at the docks and you stepped down from the case.  An amateur detective can figure who your suspect is.” </p><p>Maura breathed in deep, then sighed.  “The murder weapon was an ice pick.”</p><p>Jane pressed her lips together while she took a moment to think.  Paddy Doyle was a ruthless killer there was no doubt.  All of Boston knew it but there was a problem.  He didn’t kill women.  His killings were notorious but not once could she recall any of his victims being women.  That wasn’t to say his way of doing business couldn’t change but murderers usually stuck to a specific pattern of behavior.  This woman had to have done something extraordinary to piss off the mob boss. </p><p>“You think he did it?” Jane asked. </p><p>“I have no evidence to which I can use to form an opinion.” </p><p>“There’s the ice pick.” </p><p>“I can’t make a conclusion on just the murder weapon.” </p><p>“So, you’re considering it,” Jane said, leveling Maura with a stare she knew would be hard to ignore.  However, Maura was proving to be stubborn. </p><p>“Jane, I don’t guess.  I certainly won’t guess about this.” </p><p>“You won’t guess or you won’t hope?” </p><p>The question felt like a naturally thorough follow up to the discussion, but Maura laughed in a way that told Jane it was not. </p><p>Maura was rueful.  “This is why I didn’t want to tell you.” </p><p>Jane stilled.  “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Sometimes, you don’t stop interrogating, Jane,” Maura said, before rising from her seat and leaving the kitchen before Jane could say anything to stop her.  The words <em>you’re not a detective </em>went unsaid but hung in the air. </p><p>Jane sat back in her chair.  Okay, so <em>now</em> maybe it felt like she was too much detective and not enough supportive girlfriend.  But Maura stating how she considered not telling Jane in the first place? That hit hardest.  Jane thus far had been open about pretty much everything.  She always found herself spilling more truth in front of Maura than she had with any other person in her life.  That didn’t mean that Maura had to do the same or that she even felt the same.  But maybe that wasn’t even the worst of it. </p><p>The statement also implied that this wasn’t the first time Jane had committed this offense. </p><p>A scratching noise alerted Jane to Bass making a torturously slow path across the kitchen floor.  She studied the tortoise for a second, then sighed.  “Shit.  I messed up, Bass.”    </p><p>Bass regarded her briefly as if he agreed with the statement before his eyes averted elsewhere.  It was weird but Jane could swear Bass was being silently reproachful and it successfully made her feel worse. </p><p>She began to clean up the dishes.  She needed to figure out a way to apologize.    </p><p>***</p><p>Jane stood by while Tommy helped load up Kate’s car with luggage. </p><p>She should have known this would happen eventually.  Kate ‘Kitty’ Vansen had got her claws in her little brother.  It was …gross.  She grimaced a little bit when the vivacious blond rewarded Tommy for his help with a kiss that was certainly way too bold for outside the Cambridge on the sidewalk.  Tommy was in a complete daze when Kate was done.  She turned her attention to Jane and said breathlessly, “There is something about you Rizzolis that is simply irresistible!”</p><p>Jane didn’t smile.  “Just to be clear, you’re dating him.  Not me.” </p><p>Tommy, seemingly shaken out of his stupor, walked up to Jane and clapped a hand on her shoulder.  “Hey, be nice!  She’s actually a great lady.  I dunno why you are always so mean to her.” </p><p>Jane took a long moment to compose herself.  “She’s trouble.  <em>You’re</em> trouble.  Those two things together just mean more headaches for me.”   </p><p>“Yeah, ok.  Maura still pissed at you or something?” Tommy said.  “Is that why you got this attitude?” </p><p>Before Jane could hit her brother in the arm, Kate shouted out, “Oh no!  Tommy!” </p><p>A young woman had bumped past Kate at a fast clip and within her arms was a gleaming gold trimmed purse.  <em>Kate’s</em> gleaming gold trimmed purse.   Jane maybe sorta felt some satisfaction at seeing a member of high society getting their purse snatched.  Her brother on the other hand….</p><p>“I got it, Kate!” Tommy said, beginning to sprint after the thief.  “Jane, hurry up!” </p><p>“What?  Tommy!” Jane yelled after him.  Exasperated, she glanced at Kate.  Kate looked back at her as if to ask,<em> and</em> <em>why haven’t you started running?</em></p><p>She was a doorman. A doorman! She wasn’t some Dog the Bounty Hunter wannabe! But she could see that Kate would not be swayed.</p><p>Jane glowered at the woman in lieu of cussing before taking off after Tommy. </p><p>The girl was fast.  Jane easily caught up with her brother, but the thief was alarmingly quick.  Jane saw them round a corner and she smiled to herself.  She knew this block inside and out having worked here for over a year.  That alley ended with a huge dumpster and a wire fence. </p><p>“That’s a dead end!” Jane said to Tommy triumphantly.  Soon, she could stop running.  It’s not that she was entirely out of shape.  She just hadn’t done that much running since the Boston Marathon last year.  And she maybe ate more pastries now then she used to.  Mrs. Yates loved to bake.</p><p>When she and Tommy entered the alley and slowed, they saw the young woman looking around as if studying her surroundings.  Her looking about was confusing seeing how it was very clear that there was nowhere to…</p><p>With next to little momentum, the thief took two steps up the side of the brick building, launched off the wall and nimbly landed on the lid of the dumpster.  She then leapt over the fence and onto the other side.  Her feet hit the asphalt gently.  The hood had fallen off the girl’s face after performing that feat.  It literally took her all of five seconds.  She looked at them with a sly grin, gave a salute and began to casually walk away no longer fearful of being caught. </p><p>A beat went by.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Tommy said, still out of breath. </p><p>“Yeah,” Jane agreed. </p><p>“Well, aren’t you going after her?” </p><p>Jane looked at her brother incredulously.  “Excuse me?  Did you not see what she just did?” </p><p>“Jane, c’mon.  You mean to tell me you can’t do that?  You’re my amazing cop sister.  You got this!” </p><p>“Doorman,” she corrected in a flat tone.</p><p>“I don’t see a difference.”</p><p>“Tommy, no.” </p><p>“I’m trying to impress Kate!  I can’t go back without her purse!” </p><p>“Kate can <em>buy </em>a million other ones!  I mean, Jesus, Tommy.  She basically <em>Assassin Creed</em> herself over that fence!  I’m not <em>doing</em> that.” </p><p>“Great plan.  You go over the fence, I’ll try and cut her off around the block!”  Tommy said as he hurried out of the alley. </p><p>“You flipping shitbag!” Jane yelled after him, before training her eyes on the dumpster and wire fence behind it.  The young woman was still visible, clearly not expecting anyone to follow.  She had even paused to view her prize, digging inside the purse.  It was kind of arrogant to be honest and it certainly sparked a little vexation. </p><p>Was Jane considering this now?  She was considering this now.  Jesus <em>Christ</em>.  She was going to break something if she did this.  She was going to break her God damn leg or foot if she did this.  And Tommy, that lovesick idiot, was going to try and chase this girl anyway to impress flipping Kitty Vansen. Damn it!   </p><p>“Oh my God…. Jane you are an <em>idiot</em>!”  </p><p>Jane began to sprint.  There was no way she could perform as gracefully as the thief, but she was definitely going to need a little speed to hop that fence.  Palms flat on the lid of the dumpster after her approach vaulted herself up and onto it.  The noise of her loud landing on top of the dumpster alerted the young woman.  Jane was sort of proud of herself.  The thief actually looked worried. </p><p>The fence was scalable now and Jane took hold of the top, pushed up and tumbled over.  She had forgotten that she was pretty high up, though, and landed not so gracefully on her side.  “Shit!” </p><p>But nothing was broken. </p><p>Jane started to stand up on wobbly legs and finally the thief seemed to realize that this chase wasn’t over.   </p><p>“It’s just a purse!”</p><p>“Do you have any lovesick idiot brothers?”</p><p>“I’m an only child.”</p><p>“Lucky,” Jane huffed. She was actually grateful for this little respite.</p><p>The young woman smiled mischievously. “So?”</p><p>Jane repeated, “So.”</p><p>She took off.  Jane reluctantly gave chase.</p><p>Back out on the busy sidewalk, Jane saw no sign of her brother.  She was pushing her way through the people, yelling the entire time for space as she kept her focus on the hooded woman and the gold purse.  The crowds weren’t thinning and soon Jane realized why.  Up ahead, Cambridge Street was going to empty into a college campus.  Jane was fearful that she would lose the perp in a crowd of younger students.  That hood was going to blend in and most likely disappear. </p><p>She needed to keep her eyes on the purse. </p><p>The young woman took a sharp left into the street, slid across the hood of a slowly advancing taxi and kept it moving in one fluid motion.  Damn, was this woman a ninja or something???  Jane didn’t slide across the taxi hood, but it had stopped because of the unexpected athletics of the thief.  That allowed her to easily go around the front of the vehicle and keep going with little interruption. </p><p>Up ahead, it seemed that finally she could see some daylight.  She had followed the woman into the college green.  That meant open field and fewer obstacles to have to parkour her ass over.  If that girl decided to jump any benches, though, Jane was going to put an immediate end to this chase. She wasn’t that fond of Kitty despite recent events and she didn’t love her brother enough to continue this.</p><p>And then she saw Tommy. The thief did not.</p><p>He tackled her to the ground. Jane made her way over as fast as she could because the optics definitely didn’t look good. A large guy tackling a smaller woman was going to turn some heads on a college campus.</p><p>“C’mon. Up, up, up.” She said to them both.</p><p>She helped Tommy to stand and then quickly took hold of the girl’s arm to keep her from running off again.</p><p>“I think you have something that doesn’t belong to you.”</p><p>Jane waited expectantly.  With a huff, the girl shoved the bag into Tommy’s arms. Jane let her go.  The moment stretched on and briefly, Jane began to see something familiar in the girl’s face.  Like she had met this person before. </p><p>Then the girl smiled at them. “I gotta say, for an old lady, you’ve got some moves.”</p><p>Jane’s eyes widened as Tommy choked off a laugh.</p><p>The girl kept smiling as she ran away leaving Jane stunned. And then, as if on cue, she felt the adrenaline wear away to be replaced with a very sore arm and side.</p><p>“C’mon jerk. Let’s get Maura to patch us up.”</p><p>She heard Tommy grunt in agreement. “I think I pulled something.  Seriously. That girl can run.”</p><p>As they slowly began their trek back to Cambridge, she spied the stupid purse that started it all now secure in Tommy’s hands.</p><p>Tommy Rizzoli and Kate Vansen.  Never again. </p><p>***</p><p>“Does it look bad?”</p><p>Jane was on the couch with Maura sans her shirt.  The pain radiated on her left side from her hip to just under her sports bra.  Tommy was lying flat on the floor with his eyes closed and an ice pack on his thigh. The Rizzoli siblings were a little beat up.  And not for the first time this year. </p><p>Thankfully, they weren’t handcuffed this time.</p><p>“It’s a little bruised,” Maura said, opening a med pack. “Let’s ice it for now.  Wrap it up.”</p><p>Jane nodded while Maura worked.</p><p>“I’m sorry I laughed, Janie.  This hurts <em>so</em> much.”</p><p>Tommy began to feel more pain in his leg during the walk back to the condo (after he admitted he took a tumble down some concrete stairs on the other side of the green).  He was now a whining mess on the floor.  But the look of pure adulation on Kate’s face when he returned the bag gave him a boost to his ego and despite the aches, he was practically rosy.  To him, it had been worth it. </p><p>For Jane? Not so much. </p><p>“Not to belabor the point, but you both should be more careful. You’re not teenagers anymore.  Although it happens gradually, getting older slows your metabolism.  Your endurance also decreases.  By the time you hit 35, your body has a hard time replacing what it is losing and by 60 you see the biggest declines.” </p><p>“I am not <em>that</em> old…. Ow!”</p><p>Jane glared at Maura who looked sternly back at her. Her girlfriend had purposely pressed against the bruise to punctuate her admonishment.   Maura took Jane’s hand to replace hers on the ice pack.  Jane held it in place while Maura was preparing the ACE bandage. </p><p>“This is gonna sound weird, but she looked familiar,” Tommy said, still lying on the floor. </p><p>Jane perked up.  “Yeah, I kind of thought so too!” </p><p>“Well, maybe you can get your cop friends to look her up,” Tommy said.  He struggled to sit up a little bit, reached into his pocket and revealed a student ID card.  Both Jane and Maura leveled him with a look of suspicion.   He shrugged.  “She stole first.  I just got her back.” </p><p>Jane rolled her eyes.  “Okay, so what’s her name?” </p><p>Tommy flipped the card so the name was readable.  “Uh, it says Cailin Martin.”</p><p>“Well?” Maura asked, glancing between both of them.  “Do you know her?” </p><p>“Name doesn’t ring a bell,” Jane said.  “I don’t know.  Just can’t shake the feeling she’s more than she seems.” </p><p>Tommy fell back down to the floor with a grunt.  “Well, whoever she is, next time I won’t go so easy on her!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tell ‘Em That It’s My Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane hated her birthday. </p><p>She <em>really </em>hated her birthday. </p><p>And Jane normally wouldn’t mind working on her birthday, but maybe it would have been nice to not be in a career that required her to be acquiescent to rich people on <em>her</em> birthday.  But things were a little different than her last one.  She had friends.  She had a girlfriend.  Her family was maybe a little less annoying.  She was hating herself less for moving to New York on a fleeting chance at being a detective. </p><p>It was possible that this year her birthday would be alright because she had things worth celebrating.</p><p>For the moment, she and Maura were okay.  The ‘interrogation incident’ aside, Maura was still planning something for her birthday.  Or maybe she had been planning it all along and their dust up over Paddy Doyle wasn’t going to change that.  Jane just hoped it would be simple.  Like, order a pizza and watch a movie with her girlfriend simple.  She wasn’t sure she could handle a party.  </p><p>She fiddled with her key while she stood at the condo door.  It had been a whole three minutes and it was taking her a moment to steel herself.  If it was going to be a party, she just wanted to plaster on a smile and get it over with.  That’s all she had to do.  Grin and bear it. </p><p>Okay. </p><p>Jane went to put the key in the door but instead she pushed the door open with no resistance.  It wasn’t even locked.  Her social anxiety melted away replaced with a whole different kind of terror. </p><p>She immediately went to the gun on her belt, took a breath and gently kicked the door the rest of the way open.  A quick turn into the living room and what she saw paralyzed her.  A goon with his gun on Maura.  He was scowling at her.  Maura, for her part, looking more upset than afraid.  On the couch was Paddy Doyle in the flesh.  And by the looks of it, he wasn’t doing so hot since he was pressing a hand into a gunshot wound looking quite pale. </p><p>“Maura,” Jane said tightly, her gun trained on the head of the associate. </p><p>“I’m okay, Jane.” </p><p>“He needs a doctor,” the man said, his grip on Maura’s arm tightening. </p><p>“She’s a medical examiner,” Jane said with the same exasperation she reminded people that she was a doorman and not Jason Statham.  Although, given her current situation she was beginning to understand why that might be up for debate.    </p><p>“I told them this.  They aren’t listening,” Maura said, the smallest of quivers in her voice telling Jane that the doctor was, in fact, shaken. </p><p>There was a cough from the couch.  Jane’s eyes followed the sound, but her gun stayed trained on the man. </p><p>Paddy was sweating but he was also smiling in a conceited way that only mobsters could pull off while bleeding out on someone’s couch.  “Ms. Rizzoli.  It might be in everyone’s best interest if you let my daughter help me.  Unless, of course, you want to tell Mrs. Isles how you let an injured gangster and his armed associate get into her building unseen.” </p><p>Well, yeah.  That was kinda embarrassing.  She wouldn’t tell Darren about this.  Or Charles. </p><p>“I don’t think insulting me is gonna win you any favors, buddy.” </p><p>The associate smiled smugly himself this time.  “I think we’ve actually been the perfect guests.”  He pressed the barrel of the gun harder into Maura’s temple.  “Of course, that could change.” </p><p>Jane’s alarm spiked at the move.  She straightened her stance and threatened, “Don’t you even think ….” </p><p>“Richie.  <em>Stop</em>.”  Paddy got those two words out, but only barely.  “My daughter is …stubborn.  So is the girlfriend.” </p><p>Richie, surprisingly, released Maura then. He slowly held up his hands, relaxing the grip on his gun.  Maura was looking just as confused as Jane was feeling, watching Richie give way to Paddy’s order.  Being menacing wasn’t working so now it seemed some heartfelt pleading was next. Regardless, Jane was not lowering her gun. </p><p>“He didn’t kill that girl at the docks,” Richie said as he slowly tucked his gun in his holster.  “And you know why he can’t go to a hospital.  He needs her help.  She needs to fix him.” </p><p>Richie did sound concerned.  Like it was his father that got shot.    </p><p>“Ms. Rizzoli…let me talk to...” </p><p>Paddy seemed to lose all ability to speak as his last words ended in a wheeze. </p><p>Richie quickly rounded the couch, checking to see if Paddy was still conscious.  Seeing this, Jane’s hold on her gun relaxed but she didn’t completely lower it as she continued to process what was happening in front of her.</p><p>Jane and Maura viewed Paddy, watched him struggle to keep his eyes open.  Whatever he was about to say drowned out by his labored breathing. For four very long seconds, both of them seemed to be considering their options, but when Maura turned back to Jane, the struggle she could see was plain as day.  The doctor’s gaze was intense, eyes glistening with unshed tears.  Whether they were from sadness or anger, Jane could not tell.  But it really didn’t matter.  There was a war going on in Maura’s head but Jane knew what side was going to win.  There was no point in fighting about it. </p><p>Jane quickly holstered her gun.  “I’ll get the first aid kit from the bathroom.”</p><p>Maura was visibly dumbfounded at Jane’s decision but she shook out of her stupor pretty quickly.</p><p>“I’ll need towels too, Jane.  Gloves are in the cabinet above the washer.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>As Jane began rummaging for supplies, she couldn’t help but think once again how much she really, <em>really </em>hated her birthday.</p><p>Like, <em>so</em> much. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Take care of my daughter.”</em>
</p><p>The living room looked like an episode of ER. </p><p>The contents of the first aid kit had been dumped and scattered across the floor.  The couch, oh God that <em>comfy</em> couch, was never gonna be the same.  Bloody towels and discarded gloves added a nice touch to the grotesque ambiance.</p><p>Jane was sitting in one of the arm chairs, leant forward with her elbows on her knees.  Her head was bowed, her hands clasped together tightly.  Maura was opposite her sitting on the floor.  Her position was basically the same.  Exhausted.  They were exhausted. </p><p>The impromptu surgery had been successful, she supposed.  Paddy Doyle slept for a good half hour before Richie was able to rouse him.  He didn’t look great, but he certainly didn’t look as bad as before.  It was a through and through, it turned out.  A messy closure of the wound to stem the bleeding was the best they could do under the circumstances.    </p><p>Maura hovered over Paddy (to check his pupils is what she had claimed).  But Jane could see the worry. </p><p>It was still present on Maura’s face now. </p><p>And now Jane was left with Paddy’s parting words.  While he leaned heavily on Richie in the doorway, he beckoned Jane closer so that she could hear him.  And then after he said his piece, the two men were gone.  The gangster’s blood trailed from the door to the couch.  It was such a freaking mess in here. </p><p>Jane finally lifted her head.  Maura was already looking at her, studying her for who knows how long now.  It was that look of helplessness that really struck Jane.</p><p>“I’m sorry about before. About pushing you on Paddy.  I shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like they weren’t appropriate questions to ask,” Maura conceded wearily. “My sense of duty keeps getting mired by my uncertainty surrounding him.  I just wasn’t ready to face it.  And now we know how I will react. How I will probably always react.”</p><p>The dejected tone could not be ignored.</p><p>“This wasn’t an easy call, Maura,” Jane said. “Don’t beat yourself up over this.  He’s your father.”</p><p>Maura smiled, but it was sad. “I thought he was just a sperm donor.”</p><p>Jane grimaced. “I did say that.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“I’m gonna call Tommy, maybe Frankie too.  We’ll get rid of the couch tonight.” </p><p>Maura glanced at the furniture, then pushed a laugh through her lips.  “It feels like a crime scene, doesn’t it?” </p><p>“Actually, I was more or less thinking it’s an eye sore now and I dunno, maybe just get it replaced.” </p><p>Maura hummed a response which was mildly encouraging.  Jane wasn’t sure if she was going to clam up or not. </p><p>She also didn’t really want to think of what they did as a crime.  They didn’t do anything wrong.  They were under duress.  The man had a gun.  But then, he lowered that gun.  Jane made the executive decision to help.  She didn’t call the police while Paddy was asleep.  They didn’t call Barry. </p><p>“I should call Barry,” Maura said softly as if she could hear Jane’s thoughts. </p><p>“He’s going to ask questions,” Jane said. </p><p>“I know,” she replied. </p><p>Jane shook her head. “Maura, you can’t lie.” </p><p>Again, the answer was, “I know.” </p><p>“No, I mean, you are physically incapable of lying and if Barry asks you something tough, something you don’t want to answer, you’ll feel compelled to say it anyway.  Even if that can …” </p><p>Jane stopped.  She wasn’t going to finish that sentence. </p><p>“It’s Barry’s case.  I was supposed to have been recused from it and my… Paddy was here.  In my home, Jane.” </p><p>The last few words were said with bite.  Enough for Jane to snap her head back up and study her girlfriend closer.  Suddenly, calling Barry and worrying about what he would do was entirely moot.  Maura knew him.  So did Jane.  And the blood-stained furniture no longer seemed pressing either.  No, Barry and that couch were the least of their worries. </p><p>Jane stood from the chair and slowly made her way over to the other side of the room.  She crouched down in front of Maura, still tall enough to place a kiss on the crown of her head.  She then rested her forehead against Maura’s and said quietly, “You don’t have to be brave right now.  It’s just me.” </p><p>And as if Maura had been waiting to hear those words all night, the tears began to fall.  In a matter of seconds, they were tangled up in an embrace on the floor.  And Jane held her.  She held onto her so tight. </p><p>And his words echoed in Jane’s head. </p><p>
  <em>Take care of my daughter.</em>
</p><p>As if she would ever do anything else. </p><p>***</p><p>Barry Frost stepped in and did his due diligence. He asked questions, took notes, monitored evidence gathering. But when it was all done, he shed his long coat, draped it over a bar stool at the island and immediately gathered up Maura in his arms.</p><p>He murmured things like ‘Are you okay?’ and ‘I won’t let this happen again’.  The kinds of things Jane had promised too but was hard pressed to know how exactly either of them could keep their word.  Paddy Doyle had developed a habit of crashing into Maura’s life and there didn’t seem to be any indication he would stop doing it.</p><p>It had been a full 24 hours since Paddy left.  Jane’s brothers without hesitation offered to get the couch to a landfill ASAP.  Once Barry cleared it, they whisked it away.  Constance had sent several links to Maura of potential replacements and after getting the nod of approval, it was ordered. The new furniture would be arriving in the morning.  Constance was coping by spending money on furniture and all that.  Jane would have normally rolled her eyes at the fussing over material things, but Constance Isles really had no other way to process incidents like this. That much was clear to Jane now. So, they left Maura’s mother to do what she did best.</p><p>A cleaning crew was called and the arduous task of scrubbing away Paddy Doyle’s presence began. But the cleaning meant driving Jane and Maura out of the condo to get out of the way.</p><p>And Jane was met with the inevitably of turning another year older.</p><p>“Happy Birthday,” Barry said with a smile. </p><p>Jane chuckled.  “Thanks.” </p><p>“Yeah, Janie,” Tommy chimed in.  “Happy Birthday.” </p><p>They all clinked beer bottles together. </p><p>Maura tipped her wine glass.  “Happy birthday, Jane.”</p><p>Jane leaned over for a quick kiss before saying, “Thanks, Maur.”</p><p>“Doing anything special after this?” Frankie asked after a hefty gulp. </p><p>Jane snorted.  “I’ve already had enough excitement for ten birthdays.”  She threaded her fingers with Maura’s on the table.  “This, honestly, is the best way I could think to celebrate my birthday; with all of you.  I can’t think of anything better.” </p><p>“Well, Ma and Pop aren’t here.” </p><p>“Scratch that.  My birthday just got better.”</p><p>“Jane,” Maura puffed out a laugh, sipping from her glass. </p><p>“Maura,” Jane said in return.  “We know I’d be itching to get out of here if they were.” </p><p>“Well now I feel the need to say: please don’t kill us,” Barry told her with a sly grin.</p><p>Before she could ask, the reason why began with rhythmic clapping that started in the kitchen.</p><p>A small cake was brought from the back delivered with an embarrassing round of birthday singing from the staff and some bar patrons.  Usually, Jane would have been completely mortified.  But with her present company, it really wasn’t that bad.  She did pretend to be completely pissed off, though. Just to maintain her image of being a badass doorman.</p><p>“Okay, time for gifts,” Barry announced. </p><p>“Oh no, guys.  You didn’t have to,” Jane objected. </p><p>Maura squeezed her hand and said, “We wanted to.” </p><p>“Well, thanks to Barry, I passed my first semester in college,” Frankie said, nudging the young detective affectionately.  He produced his marks and held them up for Jane to see. </p><p>“Frankie, that’s amazing!” she said, taking them to get a closer look. </p><p>“I know, kinda lame.  I did get you a gift card for The Robber too.” </p><p>“Keep it.  This is a much better gift.  I’m happy for you!” </p><p>“Alright, this is from me,” Barry said, holding up a lanyard and a badge.  He handed it to her. </p><p>Jane read it aloud, “Jane Rizzoli: Police Consultant?  Wait, Frost.  Really?” </p><p>“I may have had to promise Dean that I would write all of our reports for a year, but yeah.  It’s for real,” Barry confirmed, grinning at her.  “Now I don’t have to pretend to sneak you around the bullpen.” </p><p>“And Cavanaugh is okay with this?” Jane said, perplexed. </p><p>“Well, you will have to talk to him about the ground rules, but yeah.  I convinced him you would be a good asset and I didn’t even have to remind him that you shot yourself to stop Bobby.” </p><p>Jane beamed.  “Thank you, Frost.” </p><p>“Yeah, I kinda like you.  Don’t let it go to your head.” </p><p>Barry liked using that line.  She played her part by adding her rejoinder.</p><p>“Shut up. You love me.”</p><p>Tommy produced a box from under the table.  “Okay, okay.  Don’t mean to steal your thunder, Barry.  This is from me and Maura.  Well, mostly Maura.  It was my idea.  She figured out the rest.” </p><p>Curiously, Jane eyed both Tommy and Maura.  The two of them seemed ready to burst.  Inside the box were racing shoes.  With a soft ‘oh’, she removed them from the box to look at them.  They were bright red, with a strap across the front.  “I don’t get it.  Why would I need…?” </p><p>Maura held up tickets next and that was all the confirmation she needed.</p><p>“No shit!  Racing school?” </p><p>“Well, it’s an afternoon of touring a NASCAR racetrack, meeting some drivers and then a very controlled drive around the track but…” </p><p>Jane cut Maura off by kissing her hard, holding her face in her hands.  Jane pulled back to see that Maura was a little stunned by the reaction and it made Jane smile wider.  “It’s perfect.”</p><p>Maura smiled back. </p><p>“Please don’t kiss me like that.” </p><p>“Wasn’t planning on it, Tommy,” Jane said, rolling her eyes.  She shot her brother a fond glare.  “But thank you.  Both of you.”  And after looking around the entire table, she added, “All of you.” </p><p>“Okay, group hug!” Frankie said loudly. </p><p>“Oh, no,” Jane said shaking her head, even as Maura was pulling on her to stand up.  Pretty soon, Jane was sandwiched between four other adults, squeezing her too tight and shaking with laughter at her attempts to pull away.</p><p>But honestly? At this moment?  She wouldn’t wish to be anywhere else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Back to the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's been a minute!  RL is crazy but I have every intention of finishing this piece.  hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane didn’t think twice when she tossed the envelope into the trash.  A high school reunion?  No, thank you.  She didn’t attend at five years.  Or ten.  She wasn’t going to now.  What she didn’t count on was Maura sifting through the trash searching for a letter she might have mistakenly thrown away.  And when that envelope containing her invite to the reunion was presented to her again, Jane was staring at it over her spoon of Froot Loops.  The piece of silverware hovered in the air above her bowl and halfway to her gaping mouth. </p>
<p>“You’re not going to go?” </p>
<p>“Uh, no,” Jane said, then allowed her spoon to finish its journey and deposit that frooty goodness into her mouth. </p>
<p>Maura pressed.  “You know, there are three reasons people avoid their high school reunions.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  One, they hated high school.  Two, they hated everyone in high school.”  Jane paused.  “What’s the third one?” </p>
<p>“Embarrassment over getting fat.” </p>
<p>“Huh.” </p>
<p>“Then there is fear of running into your ex.  Or you’re an abject failure.  So, which one is it for you?” </p>
<p>“Abject failure.” </p>
<p>Maura tilted her head in disbelief. </p>
<p>“What?  I have no husband, no kids.  No Southbend brownstone.  All of those things equaled success back then.” </p>
<p>Maura nodded in a thoughtful manner.  “Hm, I can see your point.” </p>
<p>“Maura!  If I wanted support like that, I would’ve called Ma.”</p>
<p>Maura laughed in an untroubled way that was rare but beautiful.  The kind that started as a small sputter but would round out with crinkled eyes and rosy cheeks since she never stood a chance of containing it anyway. </p>
<p>Jane couldn’t help but join her, linking their hands on the table.  “I like hearing that.”</p>
<p>“Hearing what?”</p>
<p>“Your laugh.”</p>
<p>The dust from Paddy’s crash landing into their condo had finally settled.  Maura kept longer hours at work and Jane didn’t press too much about it because it seemed like her work was a form of therapy. But at the end of the day, Maura always came home and fell into her arms.  The assurance of stability was back and it was good to just feel good.  </p>
<p>It was good to just be the two of them for a little while.</p>
<p>Maura’s smile grew soft. “It sounds weird to me sometimes. I wasn’t always happy.  Or rather, I thought I was.  Then I ran into a beautiful girl at an elevator and she showed me how wrong I had been.”</p>
<p>Jane blushed. If Maura thought hearing her own laugh was weird, Jane being told she was beautiful had the same effect.  She was tall, lanky; a trait from her teenage years that she never grew out of. Had unruly hair and perhaps not always the best attitude.   She had scars, physical and emotional. She presented a confidence she didn’t always feel but to Maura, she was still beautiful.</p>
<p>“While that was incredibly sweet, I feel like you’re trying to butter me up.”</p>
<p>Maura placed her hand on Jane’s knee now, a new kind of smile that signaled she knew she was busted.  “I don’t understand, Jane! I’m sure your classmates know by now you are not the husband kind.  You don’t talk about kids, so I don’t know your preference there.  And you live in an upscale condo on Cambridge.” </p>
<p>“Well, yeah.  Sure.  That’s all true.  Won’t keep the ‘mean girls’ from judging.  They live the high life too, you know.  They don’t treat doormen as kindly as you.” </p>
<p>“I would have to consider planting evidence on them if they treated you as kindly as I do.” </p>
<p>“Dr. <em>Isles</em>,” Jane said in a low tone, pretending to be scandalized.  “You’d break the law for me?” </p>
<p>“Hopefully, we won’t have to find out.” </p>
<p>Jane laughed out loud then because <em>wow</em>, did Maura sound super serious. “You know what I mean, goober.  Girls like Kate Graham?  They enjoy ordering around people like me.”    </p>
<p>“Well, I’m here to tell you that you have nothing to be nervous about.” </p>
<p>“Is that so?” </p>
<p>“Very much so.  One, you have me.  We’re not married, but in a committed relationship nonetheless.  Bass isn’t a human child, but we do share in his care.  And you are employed by one of the most influential businesswomen in Boston.”</p>
<p>Jane chewed her last bite of cereal considering what had been said.  “Well, it would be nice to see Rory lose his shit when I bring the absolutely gorgeous Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts on my arm.” </p>
<p>“Are you going to introduce me like that?  Full title and all?” </p>
<p>“Oh, most definitely.” </p>
<p>“So, we’re going?” </p>
<p>Jane narrowed her eyes.  “Why do I get the feeling you are going to enjoy this more than me?” </p>
<p>“I went to an all-girls school!  It will be fun to see the co-ed experience up close!” </p>
<p>“I knew there was an ulterior motive.”</p>
<p>Maura was still grinning when her cell phone buzzed on the tabletop. Jane watched Maura pick it up and answer it, “Isles.”</p>
<p>Then Jane’s phone buzzed next.  She eyed the caller and smiled. She answered it with as much seriousness as possible, “Rizzoli.”</p>
<p>She heard Barry sigh in exasperation first. “And suddenly I regret giving you that badge.”</p>
<p>Jane laughed loud enough that it drew Maura’s eyes toward her while she continued to speak to whoever her caller was.</p>
<p>“Are you calling me about the thing Maura is discussing right now?”</p>
<p>“I might be. Just call in sick, Ms. Doorman. Ride in with your girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“I am actually going to ignore that new nickname since you are inviting me to your crime scene.”</p>
<p>“See you soon, Jane.”</p>
<p>When Jane ended her call, Maura said, “Am I to assume correctly that you are riding with me?”</p>
<p>“Think your mom will be mad I’m not at the elevator?”</p>
<p>“I doubt it will take all morning. I think Barry just wants another pair of eyes since Gabriel is out of town.”</p>
<p>“<em>And</em> Dean won’t be there? Okay, let’s go! Time’s a wastin’!”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jane exited the car with a rush of excitement hitting her as fierce as the crisp fall air. She often wondered what would have happened had she stayed with Korsak in New York. Would she really have continued to spin her wheels hoping for a shot at detective? Or what would have happened if she never left for New York at all?</p>
<p>Cavanaugh had basically said she had been the best in her class but Boston had put a hiring freeze in place when she graduated.  What if she had stayed? Stuck it out in some boring part time job waiting for her opportunity to sign up?</p>
<p>But neither of those things would have happened, she knows this. She was too impatient. She left New York in the same fashion she left Boston: disheartened and desperate to leave. </p>
<p>She also wasn’t sure either path would have led her to Maura. And if it had, their lives could have been radically different. So different that they may have never made this connection they had so quickly and with so much to look forward to.  No, she didn’t really regret the choices she had made when it came to Maura, but standing next to Barry at a crime scene like this made her feel like maybe she could have been his partner for real if her life had taken another path.</p>
<p>Barry was hanging back while Maura made her way over to the body.  He had his cell phone in hand. His expression was sad, maybe a little disappointed.   </p>
<p>“You alright?”</p>
<p>Barry looked up from his phone, pocketed it and nodded. “Oh, um, yeah. I’m good.”</p>
<p>Jane rose an eyebrow in suspicion. “You don’t sound good.”</p>
<p>Barry shrugged. “The paternity test. She’s not his kid.”</p>
<p>Jane huffed in annoyance.  “Really? He told you first?”</p>
<p>“Gee, I wonder why,” Barry shot back, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>Jane was confused. “I’m happy for him. Theresa was a nightmare.”</p>
<p>“Have you considered your celebration might be a little insensitive? He’s actually upset, you know.  I am too, actually.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Jane said but this time with more curiosity.</p>
<p>“Frankie was getting used to the idea of being a father,” Barry said.  “And maybe I’ve wondered on occasion what it would be like.  To be a parent.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Jane said quietly. </p>
<p>Frankie had never really expressed a desire to be a father.  Or maybe it wasn’t until he started dating Barry and the prospect of having a daughter all falling into his lap at once that got the idea going. </p>
<p>Theresa really was a mistake and it was one she constantly reminded him of when he got too involved analyzing her love life. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know,” she admitted. </p>
<p>“Well, now you do.”</p>
<p>Frankie had always been the brother she could most relate to and even when she didn’t want it, his advice was usually right on the money and being protective of him had felt like the best way to repay the favor. But her protective nature often came across as ill-tempered and yes, as Barry put it, insensitive.  Theresa was awful, but Frankie was a forgiving soul and he would’ve made a great father to that little girl. </p>
<p>And now she knew something more about Barry.</p>
<p>Jane asked, “And you thought about you and Frankie being parents?  Together?” </p>
<p>Barry smiled shyly.  “Well, yeah.  Seeing him go from nervous to thoughtful to excited?  I began to feel all of that with him.  I know it would have been more than a little messy, but I think we could’ve made it work.” </p>
<p>“Detective Frost?” Maura called to him. Jane actually forgot they were there to do a job.</p>
<p>As soon as they were close enough, she heard him gag.</p>
<p>“Oh, God.” </p>
<p>Maura carefully tiptoed around the charred mess of what used to be a breathing human being.  Jane pressed her lips together in an effort to not find amusement in Barry’s revulsion.  He looked to the sky to avert his gaze.  “You can’t even tell if it’s male or female.” </p>
<p>“So, this is why I’m here?  Because the crime scene was too gross for you?”</p>
<p>“Dispatch said burned body, not charred body.  There’s a difference.” </p>
<p>“Whatever, buddy,” Jane said, patting him on the shoulder.  She then took a pair of gloves from Barry and pulled them on.  She ducked under the tape and carefully made the short trek to Maura.  When she was close enough, she wrinkled her nose.  “Wow, still has a nice aroma, doesn’t it?” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Maura agreed.  “This was a recent burn.  In the last 12 hours.  That peppermint smell?  Could be amber.”  </p>
<p>“Hey, Frost?  Closer look?” Jane said somewhat playfully over her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Barry replied, taking up a position next to her.  He looked utterly sick.  “What do you think, Doc?  Male or female?” </p>
<p>“I have to do a full autopsy before I can confirm gender,” Maura said, kneeling down closer to the body. </p>
<p>Jane smirked at Barry, before saying, “No need.  I can clearly tell it’s a dude.” </p>
<p>Barry looked at her funny, but she mouthed the words ‘wait for it’ in response. </p>
<p>“Oh no, the less pronounced supraorbital ridges indicate female,” Maura answered quickly and confidently. </p>
<p>“And <em>that’s </em>how you do that,” Jane grinned at Barry. </p>
<p>Maura, having realized that she had been tricked, glared at Jane.  “That’s not fair!” </p>
<p>“Okay, I am no longer mad I gave you that badge,” Barry said.  “So, our victim is female.  That’s a start.”</p>
<p>“Actually, we’ve got more than that,” Maura said, pointing at what Jane assumed was a leg.  “She has a knee replacement.  We can get a serial number off of it.” </p>
<p>“And then ID our victim,” Barry said with a proud smile.  “I knew it was a good idea pairing up you two.”  </p>
<p>Jane rose an eyebrow at him.  “In the last 30 minutes, you’ve wanted to revoke my access and then reinstate it like, ten times.” </p>
<p>“Once,” he corrected. </p>
<p>“<em>And</em> don’t think you’re some genius for bringing me here like Maura and I aren’t already a fantastic team.  We’re a great team, Frost.”   </p>
<p>“Exactly.  Which is why I brought you here.” </p>
<p>“And, unfortunately, <em>you</em> better get going,” Maura said, walking up to them.  She put her car keys in Jane’s hands.  “We’ve been here a little longer than I anticipated.  And my mother sent a text that said you’re not answering your phone.” </p>
<p>“Shit!” Jane cursed, digging into her pocket and whipping out her phone.  “Yeah, I really gotta go.  Charles had to leave for an appointment and there is literally no one at the door.  She’s gonna kill me.” </p>
<p>Maura took hold of Jane’s hand, then kissed her lips lightly.  “It will be fine.” </p>
<p>Jane chuckled. “Have you met your mother?”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jane was standing in the Mecca of Cambridge: Constance’s office.</p>
<p>Darren had always considered the place a myth because only Charles had ever been inside. But as it turned out, her office was on the second floor (the same as Jane’s old apartment).  It was as large as the condos themselves but surprisingly, the décor was light and subtle.</p>
<p>There was even a corner for painting.  She spied an easel with an unfinished canvas.  Next to it various paints and brushes and palettes lying about in a somewhat haphazard fashion. It was actually the most disorganized set up that Jane had ever seen associated with her boss, who always managed to look impeccable no matter the activity.</p>
<p>“I’m not paying you to go traipsing around Boston, Jane.”</p>
<p>“I know, Mrs. Isles.”</p>
<p>Another stack of files was dropped into Jane’s waiting arms. She didn’t realize it till now but one of Charles’ many tasks apparently involved helping Constance organize paperwork. Since he was out at an appointment, this wonderful task now befell to Jane. Another ten folders were dumped on top of the twenty she was already holding. She puffed out a breath at the added weight. </p>
<p>“I permitted you a firearm to protect the residents at Cambridge.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“It’s bad enough my daughter is involved with the ugly business of murder in this city. I don’t need to be worrying about my doorman too.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh... wait, you worry about me?”</p>
<p>“I worry that my residents are doing without a service that I promised them.”</p>
<p>“No, no, no. You <em>worry</em> about <em>me!</em> Dare I say, you <em>like</em> me!”</p>
<p>“Oh, for the love of Christ…”</p>
<p>Another stack of folders was brusquely dumped on top of the 30 or so files Jane was already struggling to carry.</p>
<p>“Maintenance records for archival. Organize by month and then alphabetize. Don’t dawdle! Go!”</p>
<p>Jane couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she backed away with her new task in hand.  Constance was hardly moved, but a slight nod of her head was enough acknowledgement for Jane.  She left the office feeling as though her relationship with Constance had taken on a new shape.  That perhaps her boss might very well be on her way to becoming family. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Darren Crowe was kind of an asshole.</p>
<p>He teased Jane whenever she had the gall to use a little eye liner or lipstick. For some reason, he thought it showed solidarity with her gayness by sharing some definitely NSFW reddit threads that most definitely classified as porn. He often tried to egg her into shooting contests since he was a member at some ‘exclusive’ shooting range that only he could give her access to. Sometimes his eyes lingered too long on the backsides of some of the female residents.  Long enough that sometimes it warranted a very hard punch to the arm.</p>
<p>But there was always one thing, one person rather, that managed to prove that he wasn’t a complete dick: Charles Hoyt. </p>
<p>They were huddled around the front desk.  It was a somber affair. Charles looked weary. Darren wasn’t looking at either of them.  Jane was just this side of losing it.</p>
<p>The colon cancer had reached stage 3.  Charles told them this in his usual calm way. He even revealed that his hair had been a wig all this time. (Constance had recommended a stylist and they did a damn good job.  Jane had no idea it wasn’t really his.)  He had a 40% survival rate. His treatment was going to get more aggressive but he insisted that wouldn’t keep him from manning the desk.</p>
<p>“Charles,” Jane said with a crack in her voice. “What can we do?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you name it,” Darren said in earnest.  “Whatever you need.”</p>
<p>Charles shrugged, smiled in a way that surprised Jane with its softness. “Just keep being yourselves. I don’t want special treatment.”</p>
<p>Jane wanted to loudly object, to push him to take this more seriously. To make him rest and leave the desk to her. She could do it all, she would perform the tasks given to both of them until he got better. But instead, she gave him a simple, “Okay.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare cry.  Either of you.”</p>
<p>“I gotta hit the head,” Darren said before briskly walking away. </p>
<p>Jane stood up straight to say something, but Charles stopped her. “He’ll be fine.” He stood up out of his chair and rounded the desk to stand in front of her. “C’mere, kiddo.”</p>
<p>Jane allowed one tear to fall as she fell into his waiting arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Comeback Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had fun with this one.  Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane was rummaging through the bedroom closet which had begun to take on a new configuration.  The massive walk-in was once lined with shoe boxes all around the perimeter on multiple shelves accompanied by suits, skirts and dresses pressed to perfection hanging in every available space.   Accessories organized and laid out just so. </p>
<p>In the time Jane had been living with Maura, however, she had been given her own side of the closet.  And her side was a complete mess.  No shoe boxes.  A handful of suits and some casual wear.  Her items were haphazard and sometimes wrinkly.  It surprised her that Maura had managed to fend off the urge to reorganize all of her things in the time they’ve been together. </p>
<p>“You can’t really go wrong with the LBD,” Maura said from the bedroom in a voice that was sing-song in nature.  “I know you have one.” </p>
<p><em>The downside to sharing the closet</em>, Jane mused to herself.  <em>She knows what I own.</em></p>
<p>“My mom bought me that when she tried to set me up with Joey Grant.  I’m not even sure it fits.  Or why I kept it.” </p>
<p>“Who is Joey Grant?”</p>
<p>Jane groaned.  “He’s the one that called me frog face when we were kids.” </p>
<p>“You never told me that story.” </p>
<p>“And I’m not going to.  <em>Christ</em>, I hope he’s not there.  He’s some big shot in DC now and by the grace of God, he will be too busy to show up.”</p>
<p>“Why did your mother try to set you up?” </p>
<p>Jane found the dress and held it up.  She had only worn it once.  “Ma wasn’t always as accepting of me.  Well, no, she loved me.  She just had to figure things out and find the strength to ignore her church going friends.  Our blow up over Joey almost ended our relationship.” </p>
<p>Jane stepped out of the closet to meet Maura already standing there, waiting on her with a sympathetic smile.  Jane abruptly chuckled. </p>
<p>Maura looked at her curiously.  “What?” </p>
<p>“I just realized I’m about to tell you a story about being gay while coming out of a closet,” Jane explained. </p>
<p>“I don’t understand what you mean.”</p>
<p>Jane rolled her eyes good naturedly.  “For some crazy reason, I thought you would know the phrase ‘coming out of the closet’.” </p>
<p>Ignoring Jane, Maura took hold of the dress and carefully ran her hand over the fabric.    “What happened?” </p>
<p>Jane shrugged before hugging herself.  “It was about a month before I left Boston.  I was down about not finding a job; I wasn’t in a relationship and my best friend was Frankie.  It wasn’t really screaming success.  People in our neighborhood were just so judgmental.  And the whispers from church would reach Ma’s ears.  I was down on my luck; I hadn’t started a family.  I was alone and of course it had to do with my sexuality. </p>
<p>So, she decided that Joey was the answer.  He was leaving for Quantico, but he had never made it a secret that he had a crush on me.  He would have a good job and would be able to take care of me.” </p>
<p>Maura rose an eyebrow. </p>
<p>Jane laughed again at the absurdity.  “Yeah, so when I showed up in that dress already feeling stupid and insecure, I felt like a new kind of idiot when I realized what Ma had done.  We weren’t sitting down with the Grants to celebrate his new endeavor.  It was just one Grant.  Joey.  Only two places at the table.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Joey Grant turned around when Jane entered the dining room in a rush.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wow.  You look amazing.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jane had stopped in her tracks so quickly she was wobbling on her heeled feet.  It took her a moment to process what had been said.  She took another moment to look at the empty room and then replied simply, “Thank you.”  And rushed back through the swinging door.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What the hell, Ma!”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Keep your voice down!”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Where is everyone else?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They went to go pick up ice cream for later!”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jane watched as her mother ducked her head to look away. A classic sign she was lying. Jane held up her finger to point menacingly at her mother and whispered loudly, “No they didn’t!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I made some…”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You made me wear this dress for Joey Grant?!?”  Jane knew she was on the verge of sounding hysterical but Joey? Really? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jane, I just…need to know you’re taken care of,” Angela said softly.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jane was too angry to be bothered by her mother’s weary tone.  “By him????  Even if I was straight, it wouldn’t be flipping Joey Grant!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jane Rizzoli, you need to stop talking like that in front of me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jane reared back, folding her arms. Her tone was icy. “Like what, Ma?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Like you don’t care about me or my feelings!  Like you don’t care whether you have a good future to look forward to!”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, what you mean is you don’t want me to be who I really am.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Janie…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, Ma.  I can’t do this right now.”  And before Jane stormed out, she yelled loudly, “You can leave now, Joey!”  </em>
</p>
<p>Jane sighed having finished her story. </p>
<p>Both she and Maura were sitting on the edge of the bed with the little black dress now draped across her legs. </p>
<p>“We made up before I left for New York.  She told me she would probably take time away from our church and that she never meant to imply she didn’t love me.  She and Pop talked a lot too.  Ultimately, they both wanted me to be happy.”  Jane ran her fingers over the dress and shook her head.  “High school wasn’t exactly a bright spot in my life and the years that followed saw all those kids moving up while I was standing still.  I really mean it when I say I’m not looking forward to this reunion.”</p>
<p>Maura intertwined their fingers together.  “We don’t have to go, but you’re no longer a kid.  Neither are they.  You’ve grown a lot and one could hope that they have too.” </p>
<p>“Did I mention I graduated with Giovanni?” </p>
<p>Maura bristled a little.  “You did not.  <em>But</em> that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be on your arm while we take a stroll down memory lane.  And if it turns out they haven’t matured, well, I can always dote on how wonderful you are to me and how happy I am you are in my life.” </p>
<p>Jane squeezed their joined hands.  She reverted to a joke because somehow this all felt too heavy for a night that should be some modicum of fun.  “Wow, you really want to see this co-ed thing up close and personal, huh?” </p>
<p>“Most definitely.” </p>
<p>Jane laughed before planting a kiss on Maura’s temple.  She stood up and held up the dress a little more proudly.  “Maybe this was bought for all the wrong reasons back then, but I gotta admit that I looked real damn good wearing it.” </p>
<p>***    </p>
<p>The school gym wasn’t nearly as intimidating as Jane remembered it.  With streamers and balloons flying about and the lack of cheerleaders and basketball players bustling up and down the court, the large room was basically a low hum of adults talking and laughing and eating.  A DJ was playing easy going music during what was being deemed as the ‘Meet and Greet’ by the reunion committee.  A committee led by Kate Graham. Ugh. She and her husband Rory were at the door saying hello to everyone that entered.</p>
<p>Kate was appropriately fake. Rory tried to subtly check Maura out. If Kate’s hard elbow to his side was any indication, he was anything but subtle. Jane did find some satisfaction in seeing the “it” couple not completely on the same page. </p>
<p>It was by all accounts a very tame affair.  There was literally no reason for Jane to feel so small. </p>
<p>But there was just something about high school and those formative years that never failed to pelt her with insecurities. </p>
<p>A table of trophies caught Maura’s eye and Jane found herself being dragged over to view faded gold and brass memorabilia.  It didn’t take long for her girlfriend to zero in on her name. </p>
<p>Maura smiled proudly.  “Homerun champ?” </p>
<p>Jane suddenly felt very shy.  “Uh, yeah.  I mean, our school wasn’t exactly a huge sports success.  It was an easy record to beat.” </p>
<p>“So, 40 home runs in a high school career are lacking in merit?” </p>
<p>“Well, no.  I do still hold the record,” Jane said, smiling smugly. </p>
<p>“Jane! Maura!”</p>
<p>Giovanni Gilberti strode up to them with all the grace of a newborn giraffe. His smile was wide and his hair a slick black, doing its best impression of a Jersey Shore man child. Once he was close enough, he gave them an appraising look.  “You’re still hot!”</p>
<p>Jane could already feel her phony smile giving way to nausea.  She breathed in deep before greeting him.  “Hey, Giovanni.  It’s been too soon.” </p>
<p>He rocked a little on his feet before leaning toward them, whispered like he was talking about a secret, “So uh, you two still together?” </p>
<p>All too eagerly Maura leaned into Jane and answered, “Yes.  Yes, we are.” </p>
<p>Giovanni’s expression fell just a little bit.  Lord help her, Jane actually did feel bad for the guy.  So, she changed the subject and said, “Shouldn’t you be running along?  Isn’t there some ‘barf of the week’ club member you should be talking to?” </p>
<p>Maura glanced at Jane clearly not understanding the question.  “Barf of the week?” </p>
<p>But Giovanni perked back up at the change in conversation.  He said a little too proudly, “Won it five times.” </p>
<p>Jane proceeded to pretend to chug a drink and then barf to give her girlfriend a visual.  Maura was predictably disgusted. </p>
<p>“You know?  It’s nice the two of you are still together.  Longest relationship I had was thirty-four days.  Thirty-five if you count break up sex.” </p>
<p>“We’ll count that,” Maura said with a polite but faux cheerfulness that Jane was sure Maura learned by watching Constance.    </p>
<p>Before too long, Giovanni was talking up another classmate that was also ‘hot’ and that hot classmate thankfully lured him away from them.  Jane shut her eyes and groaned, “I’m already exhausted.” </p>
<p>Now that Giovanni was gone, Maura’s laugh was mirthful.  “At least we got that out of the way early.  Who’s next on the list?” </p>
<p>Jane looked around the room and had the misfortune of catching eyes with Debbie Nichols.  She gripped Maura’s hand a little tighter and whispered, “God, not Debbie.” </p>
<p>“Mean girl?” Maura said quietly. </p>
<p>“The meanest,” Jane confirmed.  The blond teenager with the full curly hair was now an adult.  Her hair was shorter and straighter but that smile was still saccharin.</p>
<p>“Hmm, relational aggression typical of adolescent females.” </p>
<p>Jane gave Maura a blank look. </p>
<p>“But she’s long past that, I’m sure,” Maura insisted. </p>
<p>Jane rose an eyebrow at that.  There was no way Debbie was not still the Queen of Mean. </p>
<p>“Oh my God, Jane Rizzoli!” Debbie said while making her way over.  “It’s probably not Rizzoli now!  It’s Mrs.….?”</p>
<p>“Mrs.…. Still Jane Rizzoli,” Jane answered, having to force her mouth into a stupid totally not embarrassed smile.  She had told herself that she wouldn’t let her old self-doubts get the best of her.  She was failing, but the squeeze of her hand by the wonderful doctor next to her gave her a surge of confidence.  “There’s no missus but I would love to introduce you to my girlfriend, Maura.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my goodness, Jane!  Why didn’t you start with that!  She’s gorgeous!” </p>
<p>Maura had already extended her hand to accept the handshake Debbie had offered but Jane was gritting her teeth.  Debbie was either totally mocking her or genuinely happy for her, but it was very hard to tell.  She hadn’t seen most of these people in so long and as good as she was at reading people, she was at a loss here. </p>
<p>Looking back, Jane had found a way to be liked by most of the students in her class. She tried not to make waves. Inevitably, Debbie or some girl would give her hell but that was high school. Attracting the attention of Casey Jones didn’t necessarily boost her popularity in the most positive way. It made a nice chunk of the female population jealous and catty.</p>
<p>But what if Maura was right?  What if they had finally grown up and Debbie’s bright eyes and warm smile was authentic?</p>
<p>“I’m the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts,” Maura was saying as Jane tuned back into the conversation. </p>
<p>“Well, well, Jane Rizzoli.  You’ve got game,” Debbie said, notably impressed. </p>
<p>“No, just lucky,” Jane replied without thinking.</p>
<p>Maura lifted her hand to softly kiss the back of it.  “Maybe we both were lucky.” </p>
<p>Debbie was positively giddy.  “How sweet!”  </p>
<p>Jane was blushing a little bit so she moved the conversation along.  “Anyway, what about you?” </p>
<p>“Mrs. Eddie Tibbett.”  Debbie looked fondly at the man that was once the geekiest of geeks. </p>
<p>“You married Eddie Tibbett???”  Jane almost shouted.</p>
<p>The man heard his name and flashed her a blinding smile.  He joined them to hug her and Jane found at least one person from high school that didn’t immediately bring on waves of dread.  She hugged him tight and exclaimed, “Eddie!  In a suit, wow!” </p>
<p>Eddie wrapped his arm around Debbie proudly. </p>
<p>“Can you believe it?  Me and Eddie?” </p>
<p>“Oh! Because you were one of the members of the mean girl clique?” </p>
<p>“Maura,” Jane warned as Debbie looked terribly confused by the question.</p>
<p>“Now what clique were you part of, Eddie?” Maura said, steamrolling ahead with her co-ed inquiry. </p>
<p>“I was part of the computer geek clique,” Eddie said with an easy smile.  He was admittedly more socially adept than Jane remembered but he clearly was still a kind soul.</p>
<p>“Oh, me too!  I’m a science geek,” Maura said happily. </p>
<p>“And what kind of science?”</p>
<p>“She’s the Chief Medical Examiner, Eddie!”</p>
<p>“Oh wow!  Did you meet Jane at a crime scene?”</p>
<p>Eddie’s question indicated that he figured she got into the BPD but since that wasn’t true Jane decided it was time for this conversation to end.  She leaned over to a table with markers and labels.  </p>
<p>Not exactly keen on Maura answering the ‘how they met’ question she quickly wrote her name on one label, the word ‘geek’ on the other and abruptly stuck the ‘geek’ sticker on Maura’s chest. The action cut off whatever her girlfriend had been getting ready to say to Eddie. Jane forced a smile and took Maura by the arm to make her move. “Okay, <em>geek</em>. Let’s move on. And it was good to see you both.”</p>
<p>Maura wasn’t exactly picking up on Jane’s growing distress.  She smiled.  “They were nice! I told you that they had grown up.”</p>
<p>Jane reluctantly agreed. “Yeah, I guess so.”</p>
<p>“Jane! Maura!”</p>
<p>“Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” Jane muttered to herself watching as her ex made his way over to them. </p>
<p>“Casey,” Maura greeted him cordially as he approached. “So very good to see you.”</p>
<p>“As it is good to see you both,” Casey smiled warmly. He looked directly at Jane. “You look beautiful, Jane.  And a little sick… are you ok?”</p>
<p>“She’s having some difficulty adjusting to being back here.”</p>
<p>Jane sighed.  “Thanks, Maur. Just broadcast all my insecurities.”</p>
<p>Casey seemed perplexed. “Jane, do you really not know?”</p>
<p>“Know what?”</p>
<p>“You were the envy of quite a few girls in our class.  In fact, Kate has been probing.  Asking about your life.  Who your ‘beautiful arm candy’ is?”</p>
<p>“What?” Jane said, her disbelief palpable.  “Stop trying to make me feel better.  This is about back then.  I was dating you. That was the only thing to be jealous of.”</p>
<p>“No, Jane Rizzoli. They were jealous but not because of that,” Casey told her gently.  He deliberately made eye contact with her and made sure it held while he spoke.  “You were a force to be reckoned with. You had a soft spot for those who were bullied. You protected Eddie countless times. You spoke your mind. You lived your truth. When we graduated it wasn’t Debbie or Kate that most teachers had faith would be successful. It was <em>you</em>. You may not remember it that way, but I do. It was why I was attracted to you. You, Jane, are one in a million. And I’m happy to see that Maura knows what I have always known.”</p>
<p>Jane was stunned to say the least.  Casey really thought of her that way? Her classmates too? Her attempt at a response was cut off by a loud beat coming out of the speakers. </p>
<p>The DJ made an announcement that the floor was open and the music picked up.  The change in sound and the dimming of the lights coincided with her epiphany.  She, Jane Rizzoli, had always been more than her station.  And it took Casey Jones (of all people) to really drive that home.  She looked around the gym and took in the mature faces of the children she grew up with.  Some of them had changed.  Some had not.  She caught Eddie smiling at her again and waving.  She took a longer look at Debbie too and thought, <em>Eddie Tibbett has been good for her</em>.  Giovanni gave her a thumbs up and a crooked smile. </p>
<p>Jane took hold of Maura’s hand again with more sureness. “So, you really want the co-ed experience?” </p>
<p>“That is why I’m here,” Maura replied enthusiastically. </p>
<p>“How do you feel about wet grass, chilly air and cigarettes?” Jane asked Maura, but had slyly glanced at Casey while she said it.  Casey Jones began to grin. </p>
<p>“I don’t like any of those things,” Maura answered, puzzled. </p>
<p>“Good.  Welcome to public school,” Jane said with a laugh.  “Casey, you find us something to drink.  Tell Giovanni to bring his cigs.  And yes, we know he still smokes, if he asks.  We’ll go get Eddie and Debbie.” </p>
<p>“Meet you at the bleachers?” Casey asked as he began to turn away and fulfill his task. </p>
<p>Jane nodded while she tugged on Maura.  As they were approaching Eddie and Debbie, Jane leaned into her and said, “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m glad we came here.  Together.” </p>
<p>“Your secret is safe with me.” </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The grass wasn’t nearly as wet as she anticipated.  Which was good because she had to kick off her shoes in order to toss around an old football that they found in one of the locker rooms.  Her dress restricted her movements a bit.  Casey was having some mobility issues of his own because of his suit.  He had shed his coat, but was being careful due to his pants and shoes. </p>
<p>She dropped the butt of her cigarette into the grass. Casey, always the gentleman, stomped on it to make sure it was out. She was tempted to smoke another but she promised Maura the smoky smell would be gone before they got home. Plus, she threatened Jane with absolutely no kissing if she smelled like ash. One cigarette was enough.</p>
<p>Their little game made little sense since it was just the three of them. There was really no offense or defense because the positions they took changed at random.</p>
<p>Casey was surprisingly bad given he was one of the stars of the team back in the day.  Jane affectionately called him ‘Butter Fingers’.  Giovanni held a cigarette between his lips as he caught a pass Jane had lobbed at him.  He pretended to dodge defenders before getting into the endzone and spiking the ball.  Maura, Eddie and Debbie cheered from the bleachers.  Giovanni basked in the praise.  Casey finally caved and asked for a cigarette for ‘nostalgia’s sake’. </p>
<p>While the two guys high fived and discussed old plays the team used to make, Jane looked toward the stands.  Witnessing Maura smiling and laughing as she watched Jane play from the stands?  It was more rewarding than any homerun Jane had ever hit.  It meant something that Maura could see this.  That she could learn about Jane as a teenager.  And not just the bad parts.  Jane was reminded that it had its good moments too. These four adults hadn’t necessarily been her primary friend group growing up, but somehow, they had all managed to come together under some kind of grown-up truce.</p>
<p>She rejoined the trio in the stands.  Eddie handed her a cold beer which she gladly accepted. </p>
<p>“Think Kate is mad we left her reunion and came out here?” Jane asked.  She took a seat next to Maura and cuddled up close to her.  It was starting to get a bit chilly. </p>
<p>Debbie laughed into her drink.  “Oh, she’s positively <em>furious</em>.  She texted me just now saying some people have left early.” </p>
<p>“Hey, the real party’s out here anyway,” Giovanni said, as he and Casey returned from the field.  He looked at all of them conspiratorially.  “Ok, who’s in for Barf of the Week?”</p>
<p>To that question, there was a unanimous and forceful, “No!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>